The Red Yoshi's Inkventures! The Hunt For The Crystal Stars
by Dry-Bower-001
Summary: Red and the Inklings continue to hunt for the Crystal Stars to prevent the dreaded X-Nauts and bitter Octarians from obtaining them and opening the door in this exciting sequel. As the adventure progresses, the team's skills will be put to the test, and secrets are revealed once and for all! What could they be? (Repost of original, due to loading errors, 470 views)
1. Prologue Of Episode II

Red and his seven-Inkling team stepped off of the blimp after their long flight from Glitzville. They had just claimed the Gold Star, the third Crystal Star. "Boy, I sure slept good on that flight." Paul admitted. "Something about that cold, winter air that puts you right out."

Red was about to respond, until he felt his phone begin to vibrate. "Must be the Squid Sisters." Robbie figured.

"To Red: We've confirmed that the X-Nauts are trying to take over the world. This is probably stuff you already know, but here's something you don't: The X-Nauts have joined forces with the Octarians, meaning they're even more powerful. Thankfully, we've met new allies here, and they will help to gather as much information as possible. – Squid Sisters."

"Wow." Aimee added. "That's not good."

"Aw, GREAT!" Gyanna complained, "Now we have to worry about the Octarians and the X-Nauts!"

"Don't worry," Erick informed. "If I know those two groups, that alliance will never last."

"Well, we'd better go find out where that next Crystal Star is located." Abbie suggested.

"Good idea." Red agreed. "Let's head there now."

* * *

"Hello, Inklings!" Professor Frankly greeted. "Successful in obtaining the Gold Star?"

"Why else would we be here?" Red held it up.

Goombella laughed. "C'mon, Red! Let's find out where the next Crystal Star is!"

"Sure." Red stood on the pedestal and the lights began to illuminate the room. The three Crystal Stars had filled in their places on the floor, and the map began to shine. It placed the fourth Crystal Star – the Ruby Star – overtop of a large, abandoned-looking chapel.

"That looks like Twilight Town and the Creepy Steeple!" Goombella suggested.

"Right you are, Goombella." Frankly agreed. "Anything else turn up about the group that is also after the Crystal Stars?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Red pulled out the message from the Squid Sisters. "I received this from our friends who are in captivity in the X-Naut Fortress."

"Hmm…" Frankly was deep in thought. "This is disturbing, indeed. If those creatures who tried to ambush us here are truly working for the X-Nauts, this would make the steps we have ahead of them even more critical."

"The professor and I headed back to his house to look over some books, and found information regarding the treasure behind the Thousand-Year Door." Goombella informed.

"Ah, YES!" Frankly recalled. "To my house, we must discuss the treasure that may lie behind the door, quickly!"

* * *

The group returned to Frankly's house. He quickly cleared off his table, and placed a few books on it. "These are books I've been reading to get a grasp of the treasure that may lie behind the door."

"Wait," Red whispered to Goombella. "Didn't Mario defeat the demon that was alleged to lie behind the door?"

"We did, but we can't be sure if it's actually gone." Goombella responded. Red nodded.

"This book here held what I thought was quite a preposterous theory." Frankly flipped through the pages of the large book, before placing the article on the table. "This book theorized that the 'treasure' behind the Thousand-Year Door was, in actuality, the great cataclysm."

"Is this the said cataclysm that sunk the ancient city underground?" Aimee asked.

"Yes! That is correct!" Frankly agreed.

"So the X-Nauts want to get the power of that cataclysm to help them rule world?" Gyanna pondered.

"And that force could be used by the Octarians to sink Inkopolis!" Paul realized. "Now it all makes sense!" Paul began to flip madly through the books on the table.

"Well, now that we have come to this possibility, it is imperative we do not allow them near the treasure." Frankly affirmed. "If they do manage to get the treasure, this town…this kingdom… **this world could be destroyed!"**

"So, where can we find the way to Twilight Town?" Robbie piped up.

"Like the first two Crystal Stars, the location seems to be reachable by a pipe." Frankly flipped through another book.

"Well, looks like we're looking for another pipe!" Erick figured.

"We'd better start looking, right away." Red suggested.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Abbie called. "This could be the pipe here." The group rushed over.

"To Twilight Town." Aimee red the sign. "Well, we'd better head down there!" She hopped in, but came back out. "It's clogged!" She realized.

"Goombella, how did you get through this pipe before?" Red asked.

"Let's see…" Goombella thought. "We had to have something with our names on it to get through."

"Well, we've got our Iron Incinerators jackets, but it's just Abbie and Robbie who don't have." Red figured.

"Well, I have my name on my Blaster." Robbie added.

"And I've got my name on my sword." Abbie pointed.

"Great!" Red smiled. "Let's just throw our jackets on, and there we go! Try going through now."

"I'll go!" Erick jumped into the pipe. "It's good!"

"All right, guys!" Goombella cheered. "You guys are good to go! We'll see you when you guys get back!"

"Thanks, Goombella!" Red waved. "All right, team. Onward to Twilight town!"


	2. Chapter IV: The Cursed Twilight Town

**Chapter IV**

 _ **The Pigs of the Town**_

"Here we are, gang! Twilight T-" Red began to say.

"This is kinda scary." Aimee shuddered.

"KINDA!?" Paul jumped. "This is terrifying!"

"Calm down, Paul." Gyanna smacked him. "You'll live."

"I hope." Paul muttered.

"Here's a local." Red pointed. "C'mon, Robbie, ask him where we are."

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!"** Robbie protested. "Why do I gotta do this?"

"Because!" Abbie agreed. "You're…You!" She struggled to find a reason.

"Fine" Robbie approached him. **"Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!"** he greeted.

"Ay, man to you, too." The citizen greeted. "Welcome to Twilight Town. Good that you're here, we don't get many visitors from…outside."

"Ooooooooooookay." Abbie agreed.

"Your clothes… you must be fighters from Glitzville, correct?" He asked.

"What? Oh, no. We just wore these to get through the pipe." Red piped up. "We used to be fighters." Red and the team took off their jackets.

"Oh. Let me try again…" The citizen suggested. "You must be adventurers!" he guessed.

"Correct!" Red winked.

"This may be the perfect time you could have came. We have a little dilemma here." He pointed.

"I'll say." Aimee agreed. "These buildings could use a new coat of paint."

"That, too." The citizen agreed. Suddenly, a bell rang in the distance. "OH, NO!" The citizen cried. "The bell rang! Which means…" He disappeared in a pink puff and reappeared as a pig.

"What the hell!?" Erick asked.

"I'm gone! **I'M GONE!"** Paul ran to the pipe, but Gyanna caught him.

"Stop your whining!" She ordered. "You'll be fine. You're not dead yet."

" **YET!"** Paul passed out. Gyanna just shook her head in disbelief.

"What's going on here?" Robbie asked in disbelief. "The bell tolls and people turn into pigs!?"

"Maybe someone around here can tell us what this is all about." Red thought as the group began to roam the town. An old man approached them, as they roamed.

"Hello, travelers. I am the mayor of this miserable town. Some call me Dour." He introduced.

"I'm Red, Red Yoshi. These our my friends, Aimee, Paul, Gyanna, Robbie, Abbie and Erick."

"Nice to meet you, Dour!" Erick greeted. "Tell ya, this isn't the ice-est place around to live."

"I agree with you fully. Come to my house, this isn't the place to tell stories." Dour explained, as he led the group to his house.

"Nice." Aimee commented. "Cozy."

"Please sit. It's not much, but I call it home." Dour welcomed. "I would like to formally welcome you and your friends to Twilight Town. Or at least I would _like_ to. Tea, anyone?"

"I'll have some." Red requested. "Thank you."

"Things have been nothing but bad here lately. It may be fate that we've come to meet you, but then again maybe not. Anyway, thank you for coming. Are you folks familiar with the metropolis revolution?"

"No, can't say we are." Red answered.

"I am." Abbie answered. "It's where all these cities in Rogueport's surrounding area begin to expand to massive size. Petalburg and Glitzville for example."

"Yes, that's it. Except we're the last place to go through this stage." Dour continued. "Mainly because of our little problem we have here."

"It's got something to do with the pigs, right?" Gyanna asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Our town has been cursed." Dour began. "Beyond this town his a forest, a forest that has expanded vastly to link to a forest known as Forever Forest, but the path has never been found there. They say the path reveals itself to you if you are of good intention. Anyway, that's another story. In the Twilight Town branch of the forest, there is an ancient building in the heart of the forest, known as Creepy Steeple. A dark creature lives there, the one who cursed us. Whenever the bell rings, a citizen of Twilight Town is turned into a pig. We wake up every day, wondering if it will be us who becomes a pig next. If this continues, our town will be nothing but a giant pigpen, which would be bad. It's nice of you to come this way, but leave now! We would not want one of you to become swine like us."

"Sorry, but we can't do that." Red accepted. "We're here on a mission of a great importance. We're here in search of a Crystal Star known as the Ruby Star."

"Hmm." Dour thought. "Never heard of such a thing before. But in Creepy Steeple, there is a glittery red star-shaped stone."

"That must be it!" Robbie figured. "That fits the Ruby Star's description perfectly, Ma'an!"

"Robbie's right." Abbie agreed. "How do we get to Creepy Steeple?"

"You folks want to go to Creepy Steeple?" Dour asked. "Brrrrrrrr…. Unthinkable!"

"Well, we'll have a look around for a bit." Red explained. "We'll be sure to notify you if we find anything suspicious." The group proceeded out.

"Hey, Fred." Erick began. "I'm starving. I'm gonna swing by a shop to get something."

"We'll go with you." Red explained. "Better we don't get split up here." They walked into the store, but there was nothing for sale. "Excuse me," Red approached a woman in the store.

"Oh, a customer." She responded. She was crying.

"What seems to be the problem?" Red asked.

"My husband! He's been turned into a pig." She explained. "He went into the forest to collect some herbs yesterday, but only a pig returned!"

"Egad!" Paul gasped. "Ominous."

"If there was only some way to restore him, I could sell you something. But everything for sale is locked in back, and the key is missing. Oh, I don't know what I'll do."

Red and the team walked out. "Well, we'd better head to Twilight Trail and get looking for the Ruby Star."

"You guys headed out of town?" A gatekeeper asked.

"Yeah!" Erick responded. "We're gonna defeat that monster and claim the Ruby Star!"

"What!?" The gatekeeper was shocked. "You guys are going to defeat the monster?"

"That's the plan, Stan!" Erick confirmed.

"Well, I guess I can let you guys out. With the mayor's permission, though."

"Let's go ask." Red commanded. "He'll understand."

* * *

"Hey, the bell just rang again!" Abbie heard.

"Uh oh." Red realized. "Someone just got turned into a pig. Poor soul." He opened the door to the Mayor's house, only to be greeted by a pig!"

"The MAYOR!" Paul caught a glimpse **. "HE'S A PIG!"** The citizens of the town gasped.

"Well, guess that means we can go through, now." Aimee figured. They returned to the gate.

"The Mayor!" Red explained. "He's been turned into a pig!"

"The gatekeeper's a pig too, Red!" Robbie pointed out.

"Well, guess that means we can go." Red assumed. "Let's go, team."

* * *

"This is a pretty creepy path, Red." Aimee agreed.

"Yeah, it is." Red agreed. "Let's keep moving. Maybe we can find a key or something to help solve this case."

"Found some sort of key, Red!" Abbie held up a black key. "Maybe it's for something in town."

"Well, let's keep going until we get stuck." Red figured. The team nodded, as they traversed the Twilight Trail. They ran into powered-up Goombas that were stronger and more resilient. They still were not able to pose much of a challenge to the team. They walked forward until they found a large tree that had toppled. They found a key near it, but could go no further. "Guess we'd better head back to town." Red figured.

* * *

"I think this goes in the storeroom in the store!" Robbie figured.

"Go check." Red ordered. "We'll wait outside." Robbie walked in.

"Miss? I think we found the key for the storeroom." Robbie showed.

"Oh, yes. That's it. Help yourself to whatever's inside." She dismissed. Robbie opened the room to find a large black chest, a Defend Plus badge, a Life Shroom, a Boo's Sheet and a Jammin' Jelly. "Wonder what's inside this big, black chest?" Robbie opened the chest. "Nothing?" He wondered.

"Not nothing!" The chest cackled. "I'm gonna put a curse on you for opening me! You will be humiliated by being able to fold up like a paper and ROLL! HA! I'm so evil. BE CUUUUUUURSED!" He zapped Robbie, 'cursing' him.

"Uggh!" Robbie groaned. "Riveting. Let's see if I can roll up now." He focused on being paper thin, and then rolled himself up. "Sweet, Ma'an!" Robbie realized. "Now I can fit under that tree!"

* * *

"Hey, Robbie. Find anything cool in the room?" Erick asked.

"Yeah, Ma'an!" Robbie winked. "I got zapped by some chest now, and I can roll under the fallen tree like paper now!"

"Great." Aimee agreed. "But what about the rest of us?"

"Well, if I ink the ground as I go under the tree, you guys should be able to squid underneath."

"It's worth a try!" Red agreed. "Let's go find out!"

* * *

"Okay, we're back." Paul checked the surroundings. "Yep, same fallen tree."

"Okay, Robbie." Red nodded. "Give it a try."

"All right." Robbie concentrated, and turned paper-thin and rolled himself into a roll. "Ink me!" He yelled in his tubed state. Paul gave him some ink from his roller. Robbie inked it as he rolled under the tree. "It worked, Ma'an! Come on through!" The group travelled underneath.

"Let's head into the forest!" Erick led. "It's through this pipe, I think."

"But first, let's take this tree down." Red ordered. "Paul! I need Splat Bombs. With enough of these guys under the tree, it should generate enough force to move the thing off the road!"

"It's worth a try." Paul agreed. He set a large quantity of Splat Bombs underneath the fallen tree. He set them off, successfully blowing the tree to bits. "Won't have to worry about that anymore."

"Let's head into the woods, team. We don't what lurks inside." Red warned.

* * *

"Golly, this is a scary forest!" Paul shuddered. "I'd sure be scared of being lost forever here!"

"Don't worry, we won't get lost in this large a group." Red assured. A few mad flowers, better known as Crazee Daisee, attacked the group, but they were able to fend off the picky plants.

"What's this weird box here?" Red busted it open.

"Looks like a badge, Red!" Aimee suggested.

"Yeah, says it's called. Hammer Throw. Guess I can now throw my hammer without fear of losing it." Red laughed as he pinned it on. "Let's keep moving!" More Crazee Daisees and a Hyper Cleft, a more powerful version of the Cleft, confronted them, but they were able to fight them off. They kept walking until they reached the gate of a large abandoned structure.

"There it is:" Red announced. "Creepy Steeple."


	3. Chapter IV: The Creepy Steeple

"It's pretty…" Aimee hesitated. "…Big. Yeah, it's big."

"It definitely lives up to its name, that's for sure." Erick admitted.

"Well, let's get that Ruby Star as quick as possible then." Red motioned. "Try the gate."

"It's locked." Robbie shook it to try to open it. "Won't budge, Ma'an."

"Think: How can we get in?" Red thought aloud.

"Hey!" Abbie pointed. "Robbie can roll under that gap over there and open the door from the other side!"

"I'll give it a try." Robbie rolled up, and painted an ink trail so the whole group could cross through.

"I'll get the door, so we don't have to keep coming that way." Erick busted the door from the inside to clear the way.

"Ready to head inside, team?" Red asked, leaning on the door.

"The sooner the better!" Paul shuddered.

"Let's do this." Red opened the door to get inside. It was a large room, with an exposed upper level.

"It's actually not to bad in here." Aimee was surprised. "Not like I'd want to spend a night in here, though."

"Hey!" Robbie realized. "There's a room I can reach back here!" He rolled underneath.

"What can you see back there?" Red yelled.

"Oh, some good stuff, Ma'an!" Robbie rolled out and pinned two badges on Red. "Here: Ice Smash. Says 'execute superbly to freeze foes. Also, I found a Quake Hammer Badge. It can damage all ground-bound foes.'"

"Neat!" Red smiled. "Can't wait to give them a whirl." He adjusted their position on his shell. "We'd better keep moving, though. Can't be too sure what we can expect." They walked up to a door. Suddenly, a ghost emerged from the door.

" **EEK!"** Paul ducked behind Gyanna.

"Don't be such a chicken, Paul!" Gyanna laughed. "It's just a ghost."

"Hey, pal!" Red greeted. "What's up?"

"My friends are all gone…I'm so very lonely…" He mumbled.

"Are you gonna let us pass, pal?" Red asked. The ghost just faded. "Paul, what is that?"

"Are you **BLIND!?** " Paul shouted. "That's a damn **GHOST!"**

"I know, dummy. What does the book say?" Red reiterated.

"Let's see…" Gyanna flipped through the book. "That's a Boo, the most common ghost in the Mushroom Kingdom. Some can be hostile, while others are peaceful."

"Good to know." Red nodded. "But we still don't know where to go here."

"C'mon, Fred!" Erick leaned on a star statue. "Something will turn up." Suddenly, Erick began to move the star statue to reveal a hole in the ground. "Whoa!" Erick lost his balance. "AAAAAAAaaaaaaah!"

"ERICK!" Aimee yelled. There was a moment of silence.

"I'm good!" Erick yelled up. "You need to come down here!" He ordered.

"Let's head down, then!" Aimee leapt down the hole in the ground, along with the rest of the group.

"Neat little room." Red observed. "Let's head through this door." He pointed. The group entered a hallway with a fancy chest in the middle.

"C'mon, Paul!" Erick taunted. "Open it!"

" **WHY ME?!"** Paul angrily but frightfully responded.

"Oh, just because." Erick laughed. "But seriously, open it."

"Sure." Paul opened the chest. Out of it flew an almost infinite amount of Boos! **"HOLY CRAP!"** Paul bolted it into a corner in the room, shuddering.

A final Boo flew floated out of the chest. "All right, quiz time, interlopers!" The Boo announced. "Who was the guy that opened this chest?"

"He's in the corner over there." Gyanna smugly pointed.

"ALL RIGHT!" the Boo floated over to Paul. "QUIZ TIME!"

" **Bleep** **off, you freaky fiend!"** Paul swatted the air, with his back turned away from the wall.

"How many Boos came out of that chest when it opened?" the Boo asked, firmly.

" **I don't know, but there's one too many in here right now!"** Paul angrily responded.

" **FOOL!"** the Boo slapped Paul upside the head. The group laughed.

"Look at Paul!" Gyanna was on the floor, laughing. "He just got slapped by a ghost!"

"Answer the question!" the Boo commanded. "How many?"

" **TOO MANY!"** Paul answered.

" **FOOLISH FOOL!"** the Boo slapped Paul upside the head once again. "How many in a number?"

"I don't know, 200?" Paul figured, still shuddering.

The Boo hesitated for a moment. "Good. Very good. Take this, math nerd." He handed Paul an Ultra Shroom. "Thanks for playing!"

"Nice move there, Boo!" Red applauded. "I'm Red, and these are my friends."

"Nice to meet you guys." the Boo smiled a toothy grin. "If ever want to, you know, talk, come find me in the main room." He flew off.

"Well, wasn't that grand?" Robbie laughed. "Let's go open that door we couldn't before."

* * *

After opening the door blocked by the Boo, the group travelled down a narrow hallway. Some Swoopers tried to attack them, but Red scared them off with his Hammer Throw. They reached a switch, which they pressed to cause the floor to rumble.

"Wh-What was that?" Paul asked, quietly.

"Sounded like a heavy object moving." Abbie figured. The group opened the door to the next room, to find a staircase, leading to a door above.

"Let's head farther up," Aimee suggested. "The Ruby Star lies close! I can feel it!"

"Whoa." Red stumbled as he noticed the long drop to the first floor. "Be careful, it's a long way down."

"Don't worry, one of these nice Boos may catch us if we fall." Gyanna assured.

"May!?" Paul asked, angered.

"Oh, turn back." Erick had run forward. "Door's locked. We need to find a key."

"What is with this kingdom and keys?" Robbie sighed.

"Dunno." Erick answered. "C'mon, lets go find a key."

* * *

"We haven't been through this door yet!" Abbie called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey!" Aimee yelled. "I see the key on the other side of the room!"

"We need to move the staircase to get there!" Red realized. "I'll go hit it. Aimee, stand by the door so I know when to stop hitting the switch." Red was given a nod from Robbie, and Red hit the switch. Instantly, the staircase began to shift to the other bridge.

"There!" Robbie stopped Red. "That's good. Gyanna, go grab it, you'll need your glider." Gyanna nodded, and ran up the stairs. She returned a few moments later with the key. Red activated the switch again, and they were back at the locked door. Red unlocked it, and the group headed into the next room.

"Whoa." Erick glanced up. "Tall staircase."

"Lets go." Red ordered. "The Ruby Star is almost ours!" The group dashed up the stairs, hopped onto a spring and was at the top of the steeple. They regrouped in a messy room, with a rug, a closet and most of the essentials.

"Hey! Hang on there, Slick!" a voice called out.

"Hello there!" Red greeted.

"What are you guys doing, interrupting my "me" time?" He asked. He had a ghostly face, and wore a white sheet and a party hat. He was seated in front of his TV, watching a program.

"Is _this_ the monster Mayor Dour was freaking out about?" Erick asked.

"Hey!" the ghostly figure yelled. "Who are you calling a monster? What's your problem? Why do you need to pick a fight?"

"Easy, Erick." Red eased. "We can work this out…I'm sorry. Didn't catch your name."

"None of your beeswax, Slick." he rudely responded. "I'm busy thinking up new pranks and stuff, and it ain't no cake walk. Get lost!" He paused for a moment. "But _of course_ you guys won't. That's right. No way you interlopers go away quietly, am I right?"

"Boy, he talks a lot." Aimee whispered to Abbie.

The mystery man hopped down from his chair. "Well, all right then, Slick. **I** turned the villagers into pigs. Biiiiiiiig deal."

"Big deal!?" Paul growled. "You scared the living daylights of out me! Why did you do it?"

"Well…" The figure stopped. "They're all so depressing and dimwitted **AND** boring **all of the freaking time…** so instead of wallowing in gloom, I thought they could wallow in MUD! HA! And now they're pigs get it? Isn't that just sooo perfect? It's like **IRONY!**... or something."

Erick snickered. The group turned to look at him. "That was kinda funny. What he did there. Yeah." Erick stepped back. "Ahem. Go on."

"Anyway, you got a problem with what I do? I guess you do, huh?" the ghostly man figured. "YOU! Leader-guy! Let's _play_ , **Slick.** "

"Be careful, Red!" Aimee warned.

"Don't worry. I'm not about to be beaten by some freak in a sheet."

"Bold talk, but can you walk the walk? Like I said, let's _play_ , **Slick.** "


	4. Chapter IV: The Doppelgänger

Red dashed forward, and delivered a hard Ice Smash with his hammer, freezing the mysterious figure. He broke out almost immediately. "Yuk Yuk **YUK!** " He laughed. "I guess I'll get down and dirty if you're gonna play like that, Slick!"

"Watch out, Red!" Aimee called. The figure rose into the air and took a dive for Red. Red crouched in his shell to block the blow.

"See, now it's on!" Red took to the air and became airborne. He aimed a shell shot at the monster, who braced himself for the hit. The ghost used the same attack on Red, catching him off guard. The attack looked to do little to Red, as Red responded with a heavy Power Jump.

"Hmm… Time to regroup here." The figure thought to himself. "You think you're such a power player, eh?" He yelled to the flying Red. "If you thought turning folks into pigs was impressive, then you're gonna love this!" He activated a purple cloud. **"I've got something** _ **real**_ **special for you here!"**

"Brace yourself, Red!" Abbie called.

Red nodded, as he refocused on the purple cloud. Suddenly, Red began to glow in a blue light. The same blue light flashed in the purple cloud. Out of the cloud flew… a purple version of Red? **"WHAT?"** Red yelled in disbelief. The purple Red flew into Red with a Power Smash, sending him to the ground.

"How'd you like **THAT!?** " The purple Red called. **"NOW THAT'S MAGIC! COME ON! Let's see you deal with this!"** The phony Red flew forward to deliver a powerful Power Jump-Kick to Red.

"Don't lose sight, Red!" Paul called.

"Gotta say, you've got a lot of neat weapons here." The purple Red observed. "What does this thing do?" He activated the Puni gauntlet, creating a large smokescreen.

"Now's my chance!" Red announced, as he flew into the cloud. There was moment of silence before the purple Red flew out.

"How'd you like **THAT!?** " Red asked, confidently. He walked up to the purple Red and snatched the Ruby Star, "Let's get out of here, team! That guy was a **wimp!** " The group left, leaving the purple Red defeated in the room. Suddenly, he rose.

"Huh…what happened?" He asked, as he approached a mirror. "HEY! Why am I all purple?" Suddenly, he came to realize what had happened. "Oh, no. Oh nonononnononono **NO!** " He realized. "That monster took on my body, and left me being this purple…what's my name again?" Red asked himself. **"NO!"** He shouted. **"HE TOOK MY NAME, TOO!"** Red figured it out. "I'd better head back to town and straighten things out!"

* * *

Red ran back into town in his purpled state. "The team will understand! They have to!" Red glanced around the town. "The Mayor's house! That's where they are!"

"Hey, Slick!" The monster who took Red's body appeared. "You're Red, right?"

"Actually, I'm purple right now, because someone took my body and name!" Red retorted.

"HA!" the monster laughed. "You are **so stupid!** I love it. Anyway, thanks for the new body! I can jump now! And you're so popular around here! I just got mobbed! I **LOVE** being you!"

"YOU!" Red realized.

"So, you figured it out now, Slick? Your body and name belong to ME now!" The monster laughed. "You're just a lowly shadow now! HA HA!" He laughed. "But my goal is to erase you **FOR GOOOD!"** He cackled.

"YOU FIEND!" Red declared.

"I'll give you one chance to get your name and body back. If you can guess my real name, I'll give you back." He challenged. "GUESS!"

"I don't know!" Red tossed his arms in the air. "Ass-of-the-world?"

"Oh, that's _very_ funny." the fake Red rolled his eyes. "How about we fight and then I'll decide."

"Don't got the time." Red ran to Twilight Town.

"Wow." fake Red folded his arms. "Fine, go back to town. You're gonna find out the hard way."

* * *

"GUYS!" Red burst into Mayor Dour's house. "It's me!"

"Who are you?" Aimee asked. "Red, know who this guy is?"

The fake Red had returned to the house before Red could get there. "I think that's the guy who turned everyone into pigs!"

"Yeah, it is!" Paul pointed. "Get lost, psycho!"

"No, guys! I'm the real…him!" Red pointed to his double.

" **What a lie!"** fake Red laughed. "You guys don't believe that crap, do you?"

Abbie looked at the purpled Red carefully. She then looked at the fake Red. "I need a moment." She walked outside.

"I'll prove I'm the real one!" Red reached into his pockets. "Here, see? I have all the Crystal Stars we collected!"

The group let out a loud gasp. Robbie turned to the fake Red. "How did that happen, Ma'an?"

The fake Red stepped forward. "Is that why you attacked me on the road? It's not enough you fight me and lose, but you try to take our Crystal Stars?"

"WOW!" Erick realized.

"I'll take those." the fake Red snatched them. "Erick, show him out."

"You got it, Fred!" Erick wound up and delivered a hard punch to Red's face. He flew out the door into the street.

" **FINE**!" Red got up, angered. "You know **WHAT!?** This trip has confirmed exactly what I had thought: you guys will follow whoever's got the most power! **GOODBYE, FOREVER!** " Red grabbed his purpled hammer, adjusted his purpled hat, and headed for Twilight Woods.

"If we ever see you again, imposter **, it will be too soon!** " Aimee yelled as Red left.

* * *

"I can't believe what happened in there!" Red walked through the dark woods, kicking a rock. "I had the evidence! I had the Crystal Stars we collected, and it still wasn't good enough for them! And what makes things worse, I would **NEVER** act the way that imposter was acting! Ooh, when I get my hands on that **ass-of-the-world** … I'll clean his clock so hard, he'll never tell time **AGAIN!** "

He kicked his rock into a bush. "At least I have my weapons. And my money-" Red reached into his pocket. His coins were gone! "That guy took my coins, too!" He kept searching. "He took my items and food, too!" He felt his shell. "Well, at least I have my badges. At least I can defend myself if I get lost out here." He turned around to head back. "Hey, where'd the path go?" He looked at where he came from, and saw only dark bushes. "Well, the only way I can go is forward. Great, I'll die out here, and **no one** will even know it! And it was that **ass-of-the-world** 's entire plan. I-OWCH!" Red had walked into a tree. "Where'd this thing come from?" He turned to see a travelling Toad.

"Hey, you lost?" he asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Red nodded, as he stood up. "Where am I?"

"Where are you?" he repeated. "You're in Forever Forest!"

"What?" Red asked. "But isn't this Twilight Woods?"

"Nope." he nodded. "This is Forever Forest. That road there will take you to Boo's Mansion." he turned to leave.

"Please, help me!" Red begged. "I'm was mugged back there in the forest! I have no more money, food or water! I'm alone without a name or a body! Please spare some coins, dear sir!"

"Here, here's a sample." he tossed Red a bag. "Good-bye!"

"Hmm…10 coins." Red nodded. "Better hold onto these. Anyway, I'd better go find this Boo's Mansion."


	5. Chapter IV: Outside Help

"Wow." Red marveled at the sight that lay before him. "That's a pretty big house for some small Boo's. Well, maybe I can buy something to survive a bit longer." He entered the mansion. "Gee, this place is as big as it looks!" Red looked around. "Excuse me." He confronted a Boo. "Is there a shop here I can buy some stuff from?"

"Down the stairs in that room back there." He pointed.

"Thank you." Red nodded. He headed down the stairs to the shop. "Inkopolis needs a place like this for Turf Wars, that's for sure." He approached the shopkeeper. "Hey, I was wondering if I could-"

"We're close-" the shopkeeper Boo began, until he turned to see Red. "WOW! What a remarkable ghost! I've never seen one quite like you before!" He marveled at Red. "What a marvelous purple shade! Such a colour would strike fear into all!" He complimented. "Come, I must take you to see our princess, Lady Bow, Mr.… What's your name?"

' _WOW!'_ Red thought, _'this could be my chance get some help with getting my body back!'_ He turned the Boo. "That's just it. I don't have a name. I'm not even a ghost!" Red explained. "Some guy who cursed Twilight Town took my name and body, and has tricked Twilight Town into thinking he has cured them! And on top of that, he tricked my team into thinking he's me!"

"Whoa, that's quite a predicament." the shopkeeper Boo summarized. "Normally, we don't help an outsider, but once a ghost **ALWAYS** a ghost!" he declared. "You are a ghost of your former self, correct? Then we help you. Come, we must bring you to Lady Bow! Swiftly!"

* * *

"My, oh MY!" a Boo butler looked Red over. "Where did you find this lad?"

"Don't worry, Bootler!" the shopkeeper assured. "He's one of us. He needs some help only Lady Bow can offer!"

"I see." Bootler nodded. "My lady, the shopkeeper has someone you need to meet."

"Yes, Bootler." Lady Bow motioned. She was a green Boo, who wore pink and red bows and carried a fan. "Who is this here, shopkeeper?"

"That's just it, my lady. He has no name!" the shopkeeper explained.

"Come, come." Bow frowned. " **Everyone** has a name."

"Not this poor lad, I'm afraid." the shopkeeper convinced.

"I'll take it from here, shopkeeper." Red nodded. "You have my eternal gratitude." He approached Lady Bow and bowed. "Hail, Lady Bow, princess of Boos. I come to you with a most troubling case."

"Well, speak friend!" Bow demanded.

"Thank you. My team and I had gone to Twilight Town looking for a treasure to help with the saving of the world from a group who wants to rule it. We discovered the town was cursed, and we went to find the foul magician." Red explained. "We arrived at the Creepy Steeple to claim the treasure and defeat the evil-doer. I battled him for the Ruby Star, the treasure we sought. He swapped bodies with me halfway through the battle, leaving me identity less. On top of that, he has convinced Twilight Town he saved them, and has tricked my team. I must get my body and name back. The future of the world depends on it! I beg, my lady! Have mercy!"

* * *

Lady Bow stood deep in thought. "I would love to help you, but this is a tall order on short notice. We are faced with trouble here, too. A large boo-eating force, who is also in search of the Ruby Star, has attacked us. His name is Octo Grubba."

" **OCTO GRUBBA!** " Red rose to his feet. "He's one of the members of the group aiming for world domination!" Red explained.

"This is troubling indeed, my lady." Bootler nodded.

"I'll tell you what." Lady Bow smiled. "I would be happy to help you. I will help you with the reclaiming of your identity if you help us defeat and repel Octo Grubba from Gusty Gulch, a small Boo village not to far from here. My Boos and I will help prepare you for this battle. We will ready the warriors test to help you defeat him. It includes the boosting of one's ability to take hits, one's defense power, offensive power, ability to use more powerful moves with less energy and one's movement speed. On top of that, we will be in your eternal debt. Have we a deal?" She asked.

"Yes!" Red seemingly smiled. " **YES!** My Lady Bow, you have a deal!"

"Awesome!" the shopkeeper cheered. "Hey, everyone!" He yelled to the Boos. "This guy's gonna help us repel Octo Grubba!" The mansion erupted in cheers.

"Boofessor!" Lady Bow clapped. A Boo with a white coat and swirly glasses emerged.

"You called, my lady?" Boofessor asked.

"Yes. Give this traveller the warrior's test." Lady Bow ordered.

"Yes, my lady." Boofessor nodded. He approached Red. He adjusted his glasses. "I see your true identity though my glasses. Yes, I see a young Inkling boy of the famed metropolis of Inkopolis. He is on a quest to save the world from the cursed X-Nauts. He wears the shell of the Paratroopa, which I can fix to improve his mobility. He holds many honours of cities he has saved from these wretched X-Nauts. His name…though it is unknown to him…is Red Yoshi." Boofessor introduced Red.

"Thank you for your help, Red." Lady Bow nodded.

"Thank you, my lady." Red nodded. "Boofessor! Can I get a warrior's test or what?"

"Yes, sir!" Boofessor smiled. "My lady, bring this boy to my basement lab. There we will turn him into a warrior."

* * *

Lady Boo warped to the basement with Red. "Here, Red. You will undergo the five-hour warrior's test. Your first challenge is to bathe in the melted shell of the Iron Koopa, hardening your skin. You will bathe for an hour here, and dunk your head under for one minute every twenty minutes. Good luck."

Red nodded. "May I take your shell, Red?" Boofessor asked.

"Sure." Red took it off for him.

"I'm going to turn it into a forearm brace that can activate shields as hard as this shell." Boofessor explained.

"Wait!" Red called. "How will I be able to fly after this?"

"Don't worry, boy!" Boofessor laughed. "The Iron Koopa was in fact an Iron Paratroopa!"

"Sweet!" Red nodded. "Let's get this on!"

* * *

"Congratulations, Red. You have finished the first hour of the test." Lady Bow summarized.

"Thank the Great Zapfish for that." Red gasped. "I thought I was gonna melt! Anyway, what did this 'lava-therapy' do for me?"

"Your skin is now as hard as iron, and you have grown wings from your back. Your new wings are as hard as iron, too and can be activated through any shirt." Lady Bow explained.

"Awesome!" Red gave a thumps-up. "What's the next test?"

"Next is the test of speed and the first part of the endurance test." Boofessor took notes on an interactive clipboard. "You will spend an hour on this treadmill. In front of you will be a video of a race. You are running this race. As you keep running, you will level up. As you complete more levels, the treadmill will speed up. The highest level has you running 50 kilometres per hour. The fastest we've ever seen is 45 km. You will run the 50 km's for ten minutes. If you survive this, you complete the challenge. As long as you can complete in an hour, you complete the challenge." Boofessor explained. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be!" Red nodded. He stepped onto the treadmill.

"We start easy, at five kph." Boofessor explained. Red began to jog. "You level up in a minute." A minute passed and Red was still running, as expected. "Next level: 10 kph. You will run this for a minute."

"That was easy!" Red nodded after a minute. "Next levels!" Red burned through the levels. He reached level 10 with 16 minutes to spare.

"Want to keep going, Red?" Boofessor asked Red. Red, who was running 45 still nodded quickly.

"These Inklings can run fast." Lady Bow observed. "I hear the fast ones can run 63."

"Here we go!" Boofessor floated to the control pad. "Don't strain yourself, you have 16 minutes still. Here we go!" He turned it to 50, and Red dropped back noticeably. He may have been a shadow, but he was still sweating pretty badly. He fell off after three.

"WHEW!" Red was out of breath. He sprayed water in his face. "Glitzville wasn't as intense as at all!"

"Get back on, Red!" the shopkeeper realized. Red attempted again, for only two minutes. "You have only 9 minutes left!" he turned to Lady Bow, who watched with a focused expression.

Red ran back on. He poured it on now.

"You can do it, Red!" the shopkeeper yelled.

"Only another minute, Red!" Boofessor called. Suddenly, Red tripped, and fell off.

"You okay?" asked a Boo who had been checking Red's energy output.

"Only 5 minutes, 10 seconds, Red!" Boofessor called. "If you're gonna make a move, do it NOW!"

"Red?" the shopkeeper asked. Lady Bow raised an eyebrow.

Red threw his water bottle on the ground and darted onto the treadmill. "All right!" Boofessor clapped. "That's the warrior we know! Five minutes, let's go!" Red ran like he'd never run before. The minutes flew past, as Red was sweating like the rain of a hurricane. 'One more minute, Red! Home stretch, baby!" Red glanced up to see that a large crowd of Boos had gathered. Red kept pouring it on and managed to complete in the designated time. The Boos let out a loud cheer as he finished.

"No one's ever done that before!" Boofessor checked his clipboard, "Well done, Red! You've got the skills for the warrior test, that's for sure!"

Red sat down as he finished. "How'd I do?"

"That was **amazing!** " the shopkeeper recalled. "No one's ever finished this challenge before!"

"Wow." Red was out of breath. "That was a **challenge!** What's next?"

"Next is the challenge of strength. You will take on the one-boo destroyer. You will take on 10-season Glitz Pit champion, Boohemoth in a fight of survival. This test will boost your offensive power, as only powerful attacks will even make a mark on Boohemoth."

"Sounds good!" Red stood up. "Let's do it!"


	6. Chapter IV: The Warrior's Test

"You are allowed to whatever weapons you possess, but are limited to only three for this fight." Boofessor continued. "This challenge is the shortest, lasting only ten minutes. If you survive, you complete the challenge. If you can somehow pull off the impossible and defeat Boohemoth, you complete the challenge. However, if Boohemoth defeats you, you fail. Is this clear?"

"Yes." Red nodded.

"What are your weapons of choice, Red?" Boofessor asked.

"My hammer, my boots and my Inkbrush." Red answered.

"Hmm, some very fine choices." Boofessor agreed. "Let me remind you this battle involves strategy as much as it involves power. It involves looking for a window of attack, and capitalizing on it. It involves pinpointing your opponent's weak point as quick as possible, and knowing your own limits. This is as much a battle of minds as a battle of strength. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am!" Red nodded.

"Step into the ring, please." Boofessor led him to the ring. "It is a large ring, approximately 6 metres by 6 metres, and includes four wood fixtures in the corners for cover. Good luck, you may need it."

"Thanks." Red nodded.

"Entering the ring… in the green corner, the travelling thrasher, the Red Yoshi!" Boofessor announced to the large crowd. The crowd applauded for Red. "And in the red corner…10-season champion, the Boohemoth!" An extremely large Boo with two large boxing gloves emerged from the ground. His smile was crooked and deranged, and lacked teeth. His eyes were beady, and his white form was scarred. "10 minutes on the clock.. Battle BEGIN!"

The Boohemoth let out a cackle, before he disappeared into the ground, and re-emerged in front of Red, landing a devastating punch right off the bat. Red flew into the ropes. "Wow! That's power!" Red struggled to his feet, and drew his hammer. _'He dealt some considerable damage, even though my skin is iron-tough.'_ Red realized, "I'd better be careful." The Boohemoth dashed forward, and delivered a strong punch that Red was able to block with his hammer. The Boohemoth took a notable amount of time to return to his fighting stance. _'There's a weakness! I can get him after he punches!'_ Red figured. The Boohemoth unleashed another punch, one that Red evaded this time. He landed a Power Smash on the Boohemoth that barely even scratched him. The Boohemoth laughed, and grabbed Red. He threw Red over his head, into a wooden fixture, collapsing it.

' _Boy, that was a whopper.'_ Red climbed to his feet. _'I need a new strategy.'_ The Boohemoth had disappeared! Red looked around at where he could be. He checked his watch. _'Five more minutes,'_ he mouthed. Suddenly, the Boohemoth emerged behind, and landed a devastating punch to Red's back, that sent him flying. _'I didn't even see him coming!'_ Red realized, as he spit out some blood. _'I need to track him somehow.'_ Red thought. _'That's it!'_ He activated his Inkbrush. He inked the area around him. _'Now, since he emerges from the ground, I'll be able to see him coming!'_ Red waited for the Boohemoth to emerge. The Boohemoth emerged, covered in ink. "There he is!" Red spun and jumped to avoid being hit by another punch. He converted that jump into an axe-kick, landing a clean Shrink Stomp kick to the Boohemoth, lowering his attack power. _**'Now I gotcha!'**_ Red bounced back into the air, and dive-bombed right on top of the Boohemoth. He readied his hammer and unleashed a destructive Power Smash on the unprepared Boohemoth. Red leapt to the side, to get a glance at the Boohemoth.

"That's ten minutes!" Boofessor called. "Red completed the challenge! Now let's see if the Boohemoth survived. The dust subsided and the Boohemoth lay there, defeated. "Red wins! He's the first person to defeat the Boohemoth!"

"Whew!" Red sighed. "That was a good fight, I feel stronger already!"

"You are!" Boofessor showed Red his interactive clipboard. "See? Your attack power as increased 25% on all your weapons and attacks!"

"Nice!" Red nodded. "What's next?"

"That's all!" Boofessor announced. "You completed all your tasks! You boosted defense with the iron bath, mobility and movement speed with the treadmill, and the ability to take hits, use powerful attacks with less energy and offensive power in the battle with the Boohemoth."

"Congratulations, Red." Lady Bow congratulated. "You have completed the test, meaning the only thing left for you to do is to defeat Octo Grubba. We will set out to defeat him at first light tomorrow."

"Wait, WE?" Red asked, confused.

"Yes, I will aid you in this task. I have to play some role in my people's resistance to the X-Nauts." Lady Bow explained.

"That sounds fine to me!" Red nodded.

"Come, Red!" Bootler announced. "Tonight, we celebrate. You will join us in a celebration in the Boo bar in the mansion. Every night, we go there to unwind and exchange stories with good folk."

"Sounds great!" Red nodded.

* * *

"Thanks for buying, Lady Bow." Red thanked, as they returned from visiting the badge-man who was travelling through the area. "I got some great badges there. I got a Jump and Hammer Charge, a Fire Shield and a Lucky Day."

"No problem, Red." Lady Bow dismissed. "Some of those stories you told were pretty neat. Like the one where you and the team fought off the Octarians in Glitzville. That seemed to please Bootler's old friends."

"Well, you guys have treated me so nice since I got here." Red explained. "I can't wait to head out to the Gusty Gulch and give Octo Grubba a beating."

"We're counting on you, Red." Lady Bow reminded him. "Get some rest, you're gonna need it."

"Thanks." Red walked to a room. "See you at first light!"

* * *

"Red! RED!" Bootler shook Red. "First light! Lady Bow is waiting!"

"Gosh, you're right!" Red jumped up. "Let's go!" Red ran down the stairs and out the door. He ran outside to see Lady Bow waiting with a large group of Boos, who would probably spectate.

"Good sleep?" Lady Bow asked.

"Yeah, great!" Red nodded. "I wasn't the slightest bit scared sleeping here."

"Good." Lady Bow nodded. "Follow me, we're heading out to Gusty Gulch right now."

"Wait!" Red realized. "My hammer! Where is it?"

"Hey, Red!" Boofessor emerged from the ground. "Forgot to give you this. I added a bit of range to the hammer. I added this chain and spike ball on the opposite end, along with a spear end. In case you're in danger, you can poke the opponent if they get to close."

"Cool!" Red gave it a swing. "Wow, it's pretty light!"

"Light, but deadly." Boofessor warned. "Just because a weapon is heavy doesn't make it powerful. With enough force, I figure a feather could topple a skyscraper," the elderly Boo philosophized. "Also, I meant to give you this!" He strapped a light metal guard onto Red's right forearm. It was silver, and had an electronic shell symbol on it. "Here's your shell. I redesigned it a bit. It can now activate a shield as hard as your shell was. It can activate any size you request. Just remember to yell, "SHELL!" first and then whatever sizes you want: Small, Normal, Large, Extra Large or Shellsize. Shellsize will allow you to curl up like you used to be able to, and perform shell shots and stuff."

Red strapped it on. "Neat! Anything else I need to know?"

"Ah, yes!" Boofessor remembered. "You can only use three shields before having to reload it. To reload it, press down on the shell symbol and flip the interior disk to the opposite side. After you do that, you're ready to defend! And finally, you can close shields by pressing this Boo symbol on the opposite side. After you do that, you can throw the unrequired shield at enemies like a boomerang, except it won't come back. Let's see, that's it, I think. Ah, yes! Good luck!"

"Thanks, Boofessor!" Red nodded. "This'll come in handy, for sure!" He turned to Lady Bow, "Let's go! Onward to Gusty Gulch!"

The duo walked toward Gusty Gulch, followed by a large group of Boos who wanted to watch. On the way there, they passed a large windmill which was being fixed by some worker Boos. After they passed the windmill, they entered Gusty Gulch. There were a few houses, where Boos hide inside. At the far end of the town stood Octolings and a supersized Octo Grubba.

"My oh my, what do we have here?" Octo Grubba's voice boomed as he looked over the group. "Looks like a group eager to die! I'm feeling rather hungry, so who's breakfast first?"

Red walked the front of the group with Lady Bow. "You're not laying a hand on any of these Boos!" Red yelled.

"What do we have here? I know that voice, is that Red Yoshi?" Octo Grubba asked. "What's the matter, boy? You catch a cold or something? Gee, you were pretty ugly before, but that new coat of paint there improved you! What happened, someone steal your identity or something?" Grubba and the Octolings laughed.

"How do you know?" Lady Bow ordered.

"I put that sucker up to it!" Octo Grubba laughed.

"What's his name, Grubba?" Red demanded.

"Why, I can't tell you that!" Octo Grubba laughed. "Then it wouldn't be a secret, boy! I know you're after his name, so why'd I tell you?"

"That's it. Enough talk, Grubba." Red ordered. "Hand them over."

"Hand _**what**_ over?" Octo Grubba asked.

"The Crystal Stars. That ass-of-the-world probably gave them to you by now, so hand them over." Red motioned.

"Why'd I have the Crystal Stars?" Grubba gave the Octolings a confused look. "How could he give them to me? Your team thinks he's you, so they follow him like stench on a pig! But know that I know he has them, maybe a trip to Twilight Town is an order now." Grubba sneakily grinned.

"You're not going anywhere!" Red stood firm as Octo Grubba approached.

"OH, so that's how this is going, eh?" Octo Grubba figured. "I'll stomp all over you and then present Sir Grodus with the Crystal Stars he desires. Prepare to die, you identity less fool!"

"I may not have a body, but I've learned more than enough to take you down!" Red convinced.

"Really, now? You're an ant talking to a lion!" Grubba laughed. "There's no way you alone can beat me!"

"He's not alone!" A voice cried out from the back of the crowd. A Swooper flew forward.

"Sir Swoop?" Red realized.

"Thought that was you, Red!" Sir Swoop flew to the front. "What happened?"

"Octo Grubba put this guy up to stealing my identity," Red explained, "What about you? Homecoming?"

"I wish!" Sir Swoop sighed. "This Octo-freak and his slimy underlings here have been nothing but a pain, so we're gonna clean their clock!" He turned to a dark cloud of Swoopers. "Right, guys?" The cloud let out a battle cry.

Red nodded, and turned to Octo Grubba. "There's still time to walk away. Feeling lucky?" Red asked.

"I am!" Octo Grubba laughed. _**"Let's play, Slick."**_


	7. Chapter IV: The Battle For Gusty Gulch

"Boos!" Lady Bow ordered. "Attack the Octolings! Leave Octo Grubba to us!"

"Swoopers!" Sir Swoop called. "You heard Lady Bow! Attack the Octolings! Lady Bow, Red and myself will handle Octo Grubba!" The two armies moved into attack the Octolings.

"Now that leaves us with this big fool!" Red realized. He took to the air and approached Octo Grubba's hair. Suddenly, from the hair emerged more Octolings!

"Hee haw HA!" Octo Grubba laughed. "Like that trick, Red?" The Octolings opened fire, forcing Red to take cover.

"Red!" Lady Bow called. "Use your shield!"

"Right!" Red remembered. "Shield, normal!" He called, activating a shield that covered his upper body. It protected Red completely from the ink of the Octolings.

"Nice move, Red!" Lady Bow called.

"We need to get up there and help him!" Sir Swoop realized. "A lift, my lady?"

"That would be nice indeed." Lady Bow agreed. Sir Swoop grabbed Lady Bow with his feet, and took her up.

"Red!" Sir Swoop called.

"Swoop!" Red spotted him. He deactivated the shield, and flung it at Octo Grubba, making a small mark on his nose. "Shield, extra large!" He activated an extra large shield to protect Sir Swoop and Bow.

"Lady Bow and I are going to clear those Octolings out, you go for Grubba!" Sir Swoop called.

"Sounds like a plan!" Red nodded. He deactivated the shield, and held it. "Fly into it, it will coat you in the shield."

"Sweet!" Sir Swoop dove through the shield and at the Octolings. Lady Bow began to use her fan to smack Octolings off, while Sir Swoop would grab them and drop them off the side of the head.

Red dove for Grubba's back, as he began to hammer the large Clubba. "Hey! That tickles!" Octo Grubba laughed, as he swatted Red to the ground.

"Red's down!" Sir Swoop spotted, as he dropped an Octoling to the ground.

"He'll be fine, his skin is iron tough." Bow dismissed, smacking an Octo Trooper to the ground.

Red climbed to his feet and out of the crater he left from the impact. _'Dust yourself off, Red!'_ Red told himself _. 'And think, dammit! How can we take this giant goofball down?'_ He thought. _'Well, he's big like a tree,_ _ **so if I can somehow chop him down, we can make him an easier target!**_ _'_ Red summarized. He flew to Octo Grubba's hairy head. "Lady Bow!" Red called.

"Yeah, Red?" Lady Bow smacked another Octoling off.

"I need to borrow some Boos!" Red requested.

"Sure!" Lady Bow nodded. "Bring me to the ground!"

"Sure!" Red flew over and picked Lady Bow, and then flew to a large group of Boos.

"Boos!" Lady Bow called. "Red requires your service!"

"What is it you need, Red?" a Boo in armor asked.

"I need you guys to soften up the area behind Grubba's knee. That way, I can drive myself into his vulnerable area and topple him backwards."

"All right!" the Boo nodded. "Squad A! You head for behind Grubba's right knee, while squad B head to behind his left knee. Do whatever you can soften it up; Slash it, cut it, bite it, lick it! I don't care how you do it, but soften it up!"

"After you do that, get away from him as fast as we can as possible! Once he topples, swarm him! Do some damage to that sucker!" Red ordered.

"You heard the man! **GO! GO! GO!** " the armored Boo ordered, as he ran to squad A.

"Thanks, Lady Bow." Red nodded.

"Oh, I'm getting in on this!" Bow dashed to squad B.

"Great!" Red seemingly smiled. _'Now for the Swoopers.'_ He flew to Sir Swoop. "I need a favour from the Swoopers."

"You got it!" Sir Swoop nodded. "Swoopers! Cloud up over here!"

"Great!" Red nodded. "I need a squad of you to stick with me. The Boos are weakening his legs down there, so when I give the order, we'll crash into the softened area, and take him down!"

"Yes, sir!" a Swoopula nodded.

"The rest of you, go with Sir Swoop. Cloud Grubba's vision so he can't see what the Boos are doing." Red ordered.

"Gotcha, Red!" Sir Swoop nodded. "Let's go!"

"Follow me!" Red called, as they returned to the ground. "We'll wait for Squad A on the right to clear out, then we'll strike!"

"They're cleared!" a Swoopula pointed.

"Let's fly, team!" Red leapt into the air, looped and charged directly for Grubba's chewed-up knee. The group collided with the knee, and returned to the ground.

" **OOOOOO-EE!"** Grubba boomed. "Lost balance on righty!" He realized. "Better balance on lefty!"

"Left side's clear!" the Swoopula pointed.

"Let's go!" Red jumped and led the group towards Grubba's left knee. "Fly right through!" Red ordered as they flew as their extreme speed. "It'll be enough that we topple him!" The group flew right through, toppling Grubba!"

" **THAT'S IT!"** Red called **. "All forces swarm Grubba!"** The Boos and Swoopers approached Grubba and began to destroy the body. "I'm headed for the head!" Red looked into one of Grubba's eyes, and saw the real Octo Grubba controlling his mecha double from inside. He shattered the eye, and entered inside the body.

"Darn it, son!" Octo Grubba snickered. "You got me!" Red reached inside, picked Grubba up, flew him out of the body, threw him into the air, and meteored him into the ground with a hard hammer blow. "OOO-EE!" Grubba laughed. "What power!" He laughed.

Red flew down and motioned for the troops to stop consuming the body. "Red! Buddy! That's a good colour on you!" Octo Grubba laughed.

"Release the Boos." Red ordered, with the spear point of his hammer aimed at Grubba.

"Gotcha, son!" Grubba pressed a button, releasing the captured Boos. The remaining Boos reunited with their friends and family.

"Bring this message to Grodus: **You can take my body but you'll never truly take the Red Yoshi.** Got it?"

"Yes! Yes! Got it! Now, can you move that spear from my face, that'd be nice!" Grubba requested, sheepishly. Red backed off. "MISTAKE!" Grubba pressed another button. All the Octarians activated jetpacks. "This isn't the last you'll see of me, Red! When we meet again, you'll pay for this beating!" He and the Octarians disappeared into the sky.

"Well, we did it!" Lady Bow smiled.

"We **ROCKED** their **SOCKS!** " Sir Swoop laughed.

"Let's head to the mansion." Red suggested. "The troops are probably tired."

"Good idea." Lady Bow nodded. "Troops! We're headed back to the mansion!" The Boos filed out after their successful mission.

"Boofessor!" Red called him over. "Damage report."

"Total damage to Gusty Gulch: One building." Boofessor read from the clipboard.

"Total casualties?" Red inquired.

"Total Boo and Swooper losses: ZERO! Total injuries: approximately 10, at least."

"Good, good!" Red nodded. "This was a good battle."

"Thanks for helping us, Red." Boofessor thanked. "We couldn't have won without you."

"It's no problem!" Red nodded. "The only thing I wish is that you guys could see Red Yoshi with his body."

"Don't worry about that. Lady Bow said she'd help you with that!" Boofessor recalled.

"Let's get to the mansion." Red began to walk faster. "They'll start the victory party without us!"

* * *

"Hey, Red!" the shopkeeper called.

"Shopkeeper!" Red waved as they entered the mansion.

"Call me Igor, Red." he responded. "Check it out! The made a statue of you outside the mansion! Bootler said that when you return with your body, it'd get painted appropriately."

"That's great!" Red nodded. "Can't wait to see it!"

"Well, we'd better get going." Lady Bow exited the mansion. "Twilight Town can be a long journey."

"Right." Red nodded. "I've got my stuff."

"Look at that!" Lady Bow pointed. "Look how the Swoopers and Boos get along here! It's been at least five years since we've fought in a battle together."

"You should do it more often!" Red laughed. "You guys win when you do!"

Lady Bow laughed. "Goodbye, Bootler. When we return, we shall celebrate again."

"Goodbye, my lady." Bootler bowed his head. He turned to Red. "Goodbye, Master Red. Feel free to stop in whenever."

"Thank you for the hospitality, Bootler." Red thanked.

"So, you're headed off now, eh?" Boofessor asked.

"Yep, gotta get my body back." Red nodded.

"Well, good luck out there." Boofessor warned. "You'd better save the world, Red!"

"I will, Boofessor!" Red nodded. "Goodbye, everyone!" He waved to all the Boos and Swoopers.

"Goodbye, Red!" the Boos and Swoopers waved.

"Let's go, my lady!" Red nodded.

"WAIT!" Sir Swoop flew up. "You're not going anywhere without me!"

"You bet you're right!" Red nodded. "A representative from all the forces who saved Gusty Gulch. I love this!" Red began to proceed into the forest with Bow and Swoop. He turned and waved one last time, before they entered the dark Forever Forest.


	8. Chapter IV: Curing With Kindness

"Red!" Lady Bow called as they looked for the path. "I forgot to give you this." She hung a chain with a silver Boo around Red's neck. "Whenever you wear this, you will be able to turn invisible at your command. Also, attacks will now go through you when you're invisible. However, you can't move when invisible."

"Oh, right!" Sir Swoop then piped up. "I have to give you this, too!" He hung a chain with a purple Swooper around Red's neck. "Since you have the chain of the Boos, combined with my chain of the Swoopers, you can now move when invisible! You can't fly when invisible, but you're still able to move undetected on the ground."

"Awesome!" Red adjusted them. "Thanks so much, you guys! Well, we'd better get focused on finding the path. It's somewhere around here."

"Found it!" Lady Bow called. She moved a bush out of the way to reveal a sign. "This is the trail that reveals itself to you. To Twilight Town. BEWARE." Lady Bow red the sign.

"Well, we're on the right track then." Red noted. "Here, I'll lead the way."

* * *

"Man, this is a long trail!" Lady Bow remembered.

"Don't complain, Bow!" Sir Swoop argued. "At least you can just float, while I have to fly!"

"Hey, I have to walk over here!" Red commented. "This ain't any easier!"

"HALT!" a shadowy figure in front of the group called. "Identify yourself."

Red motioned for Lady Bow to introduce herself. "My name is Bow, princess of the Boos."

"No, I mean the purple one." the voice specified.

"My friend here has no name!" Lady Bow explained. "It was stolen by the demon that dwells the Creepy Steeple."

" **No one is allowed into Twilight Town without a name!"** The figure emerged. He was a large green Swooper. "I will defend my town!"

"Wait!" Sir Swoop flew to the front. "Swampire?"

"Swoop?" Swampire asked. "My little brother! How are you?"

"I'm great, brother!" Sir Swoop affirmed. "My friends here just finished repelling the Octo Grubba from Gusty Gulch."

"Good, good!" Swampire nodded. "But, brother! Why do you enter Twilight Town with a nameless one?"

"Red has a name!" Sir Swoop protested. "His identity was stolen from the creature that dwells the Creepy Steeple! Did you not hear Lady Bow?"

"I am sorry, my lady. My apologies to you and your nameless friend." Swampire returned to the ground. "I shall assist you in your quest for your identity, Red."

"Gee, thanks Swampire!" Red nodded.

"I have something for you, however." Swampire hung a chain with a green Swooper around Red. "I noticed you bear both the chains of Boo and Swooper. This chain allows you to fly while invisible." He explained.

"Awesome!" Red jumped. "This team just keeps getting better and better!"

"Twilight Town is beyond this tree." Swampire moved the tree. "Welcome back to the town!"

* * *

"Mmmwee hee hee… This time we'll take that Red and his map!" A voice cackled. It was Beldam, one of the Shadow Sirens! "With this Superbombomb, there's **no way** we can fail!"

"Sister, you put a lot of faith in that bomb." Vivian commented.

"Well, it's not likely we will fail." Beldam corrected.

"GUH!" Marilyn blurted.

"Right, Marilyn! Vivian, hand me that Superbombomb!" Beldam ordered.

"HUH?" Vivian asked, puzzled.

"Vivian." Beldam growled, sternly. "That 'huh' better not mean what I think it does."

"I…I never had it! You were holding it two seconds ago!" Vivian protested. "You said it was too important to trust me with!"

"Vivian, you terrible liar! Stop trying to come with excuses for your idiotic actions!" Beldam commanded. "If I don't have it, you **obviously** have it. And **obviously** , you lost it!" she accused.

"I-I'm sorry, Beldam." Vivian managed to say.

"Well, we can't do much without it, can we?" Beldam sarcastically explained. "Dammit, you're such an **idiot**! And a **damned FOOL!** " Beldam angrily snarled. "Look, you've obviously dropped somewhere here…why don't you make yourself useful and find it? Marilyn and I need a brain break…or at least I do. Now get to it, you twit!"

"GUH!" Marilyn interjected.

"You're right, Marilyn Let's leave this ditz to her chore." Beldam agreed, as they warped away.

* * *

"Here we are, folks!" Swampire greeted. "Twilight Town!"

"It's just as repulsive as I remember!" Lady Bow giggled **. "Wonderful!"**

"Hey, look over there!" Sir Swoop pointed. "There's someone in the shrubs!"

"Hey, it looks like she's crying!" Red noticed. "Let's go see what's wrong."

"Come on, Red." Lady Bow convinced. "She'll be fine. Let's get your body back."

"I know, but look at her!" Red pointed.

"Sniff…sniff…Poor me!" Vivian managed between cries. "What'll I do?"

"It's the right thing to do! Just like how helping you guys beat Octo Grubba was the right thing to do." Red approached her. "Are you okay, miss?" Red asked. "C'mon, stop crying! Things will be fine!"

"I'm looking for something important. If I don't find it, my sister will punish me!" Vivian explained. "But I can't seem to find it!"

"Well, we can help you find it! I've got no name, so it's not like we can go anywhere else!" Red turned to the team. "Let's give this poor girl a hand, team!"

The group began to search in the bushes. "How's about a team name or something, pal!" Sir Swoop suggested. "Like back in Glitzville! How about 'Horror Scorers?'"

"That's…actually a sweet team name!" Red nodded. "Let's give it a try." He turned to the team. "Any luck, Horror Scorers?"

"That's a pretty cool name!" Lady Bow nodded.

"Pretty sweet!" Swampire agreed.

"Good move, Swoop." Red whispered. "Now let's find that thing!"

"I found something!" Swampire called. "Check it out! It's totally **THE BOMB!** Because it's **A BOMB**!"

"I don't know." Red thought. "Let's go ask." Red approached Vivian. "'Scuse me, miss. Is this the thing you were looking for?" Red handed her the bomb.

"You found it?" Vivian realized. "Th-Thanks. At least I won't get punished." She looked it over. "OH NOOOOOOO! It's broken!"

"Ooooooh." the Horror Scorers shrunk.

"It must have broken when my sister dropped it." Vivian figured. "What'll I do? Maybe I was meant to be punished for life…" she wept.

"Hey, don't cry!" Red urged. "I hate it when people cry! It makes me feel all bad and…"

"Thanks." Vivian managed. "You're very sweet. That makes me feel a bit better. But what can I do? My sisters will be back any minute!" Vivian paused in thought. "Hey, I have an idea! What's your name?"

"My name?" Red gasped. _"Ooh, what a day..."_

"Is something wrong?" Vivian asked.

"He's got no name!" Swampire explained.

"No body, either!" Lady Bow added.

"He's **NOBODY!** " Sir Swoop laughed, jokingly. Everyone gave him a puzzled look. "I thought that was good."

"That's…unbelievable! I can't believe someone would steal someone else's name! That's so childish!" Vivian protested.

"Preach it, sister!" Red cheered. "When I get my hands on that ass-of-the-world…He'll get his clock cleaned so bad, he won't be able to tell TIME!"

"You've got worse problems than me! And you were concerned about me this whole time! That's so…kind!" Vivian told him.

"He just finished saving my town from a mad beast!" Lady Bow added.

"So you lost your name and you still go around helping people?" Vivian summed it up. "That's so selfless of you! I've never met anyone like you!"

"That's real kind to say, but I have a girlfriend." Red reminded. "Or at least I _did_. She fell for some guy who stole my body, and so did my friends."

"That's IT!" Vivian finished. "I'm going to help you get your friends, your body and your name back!"

"Really?" Red realized. "That's awful kind of you to do, but…"

"That's all right! My problems aren't as big as yours! I'm not sure I even want to be with my sisters, either." Vivian explained. "And you were kind to me earlier, so I should be kind to you!" She leaned in and kissed Red.

"UH!..." Red gasped.

"Awww…!" The Horror Scorers smiled.

"Look at this guy!" Swampire tossed his wings into the air. "He gets girls and he don't even have a NAME!"

"That's my buddy!" Sir Swoop cheered.

"You go, hero!" Lady Bow chimed in.

"So, hmm hmm hmm…!" Vivian giggled. "I guess I'm a Horror Scorer now! Here we go!"

Red was still at a loss of words. "…Yeah!" Red said, awkwardly. "Sure, but what can you do? Like, skill wise? Bow can turn invisible, Sir Swoop can fly pretty fast and Swampire can blend into the shadows, what can you bring to the table?"

"Well, I can turn invisible, too." Vivian informed. "Also, I can cast a fiery spell on opponents."

"Good enough for us!" Sir Swoop blurted. "Welcome to the Horror Scorers!"

"Where do we go from here, though?" Lady Bow asked.

"Well, I hear that birds sometimes talk when on one's around. With our powers, we can hide in the shadows and listen to them." Vivian suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Red agreed. "There's some birds over there! Quick let's hide! Vivian, grab Sir Swoop and bring him in."

The group disappeared, leaving Red awkwardly standing there. "INVISIBLE!" Red tried. "IN-VIS-IBLE!" Red turned invisible. "GOT IT!"

"Hey, did you hear that red guy was gonna meet with the Mayor today?" a bird talked to another bird. "But isn't he the bad guy?"

"Humans are so dumb, it makes me want to peck their eyes out," the other bird agreed.

"I hear the only one who knows the bad guy's name is locked in the Creepy Steeple!" a third bird added. "Because if no one knows your name, you can use unstoppable magic!"

"But if someone says your actual name to you, the magic would stop working!" the bird retorted.

"You guys hear that?" Sir Swoop asked.

"Yeah, I did." Lady Bow nodded.

"Someone in Creepy Steeple knows his name!" Swampire repeated.

"So if we search Creepy Steeple, we'll find the guy who knows his name!" Vivian figured.

"All right! To Creepy Steeple, Horror Scorers!" Red ordered. "We've got a name to find!"


	9. Chapter IV: Dealing The Doppelgänger!

"Here we are." Red announced. "Welcome to Creepy Steeple."

"It's as repulsive as the stories tell!" Lady Bow affirmed.

"We have family living here, don't we, Swamp?" Sir Swoop asked.

"Don't call me that." Swampire corrected.

"Let's go in, maybe we'll find him." Vivian suggested. The group entered Creepy Steeple, and the Boos had still occupied the main room.

"BOOS!" Lady Bow realized.

"LADY BOW!" a Boo realized. "Everyone, our queen is here!" The Boos all bowed to Lady Bow. "What can we do for you, my lady?" the Boo asked.

"How do we get to the basement, friend?" Lady Bow asked.

"Easy, you go through that toilet outside!"

* * *

"This is the toilet." Red pointed.

"Who's going first?" Vivian asked.

"Not me!" Sir Swoop perched on the edge to look in. "It's dark!" Swampire pushed him down.

"Heh!" Swampire laughed. "Can't believe you fell for that!" He flew down.

"What the heck, we're all going down." Lady Bow floated down.

"Ladies first?" Red offered.

"Aww thanks!" Vivian giggled. She jumped, and Red followed.

"Gee, it is dark." Red agreed. "Let's go into this room here." They entered a room infested with Buzzy Beetles!

"EEK!" Lady Bow jumped.

"Let's take these guys down!" Sir Swoop took on a flying one, while the rest matched up.

"This is like Gusty Gulch!" Bow laughed.

"You and I remember Gusty Gulch very differently!" Red responded, after clobbering a Buzzy with a hammer, and swinging his spiky sphere at another. "Think that's all." Red wiped his brow.

"Here, Red. Got these from a Buzzy." Lady Bow handed him a Piercing Blow and a Tornado Jump badge.

"Think we have to go through that heavy, metal door there." Sir Swoop pointed.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Swampire asked.

"I know!" Red snapped his fingers with an idea. "I'll push the door to get it to the top, and we'll all shadow under." He pushed the door to the top, and it slid back to where it started, but this time, the Horror Scorers were on the other side of the door.

"Quick thinking there!" Sir Swoop complimented.

"Keep moving." Red and the Horror Scorers kept moving through the underground passage. They reached a room with a parrot. Red claimed a Power Plus badge, a Creepy Steeple Key and a letter "p."

"Why do need this?" Swampire asked.

"Let's hide, maybe we'll find out!" Vivian suggested. They snuck behind him and hid in the shadows.

"Skrawk? What happened to that group that was in here?" The parrot asked himself. "Whatever. It was almost nice to have some company. I mean, as long as no one important knows what his real name is. Locking me up here because I know it…and making me guard the name's stupid missing letter…No way to treat a parrot!' he rambled. "I REALLY want a cracker. _**Doopliss,**_ when's feeding time?"

* * *

Red and the Horror Scorers emerged out side of the room. "DDOPLISS!" Sir Swoop yelled.

"DOOPLISS!" Swampire yelled louder. The two kept yelling "Doopliss" to see who was louder.

"Let's head back to town and crack that ass-of-the-world's head into the ground!" Red declared.

"You're sticking with that still?" Bow asked.

"Yeah, for now." Red laughed. "Let's get back to town. I really want to see that sucker's face once I yell his name to the moon!"

The Horror Scorers ran up to the Boo's large room. "Boos, do you know where an Inkling with Red hair is right now?" Bow asked.

"Yeah, Red? Top floor." the Boo answered.

"Awesome. Thanks." Lady Bow winked.

The Horror Scorers returned to the top tower, and were confronted by fake Red, as they entered. "Hey, Slick! Time's up, cause you're about to get erased!" He turned to Red's team. "He's back, everyone! The curser!"

"There he is!" Paul pointed.

"You'll pay!" Aimee threatened.

"Hah." Red snickered. He walked forward. "Amusing. You know, I really have to applaud you for this scheme. You know, getting the Crystal Stars from me, sending Octo Grubba to look for the fourth one when you know you held it. Brilliant!" Red applauded. "And now, I have to really thank you for amusing me. Well guess what? I got myself a new team." He turned to his friends. "That's right, Incinerators! You guys are old news! The Horror Scorers are in the house!" Red announced.

"WOOO!" Sir Swoop cheered.

"YEAH!" Swampire cheered.

"THAT'S RIGHT, BABY!" Red chanted. "But now that the fun's over, I'm gonna have to take m body back. Believe me, Octo Grubba was fun, but to be honest, he's actually _**suuuuuuuuper**_ retarded. Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes. My body. I'd like that back now, 'cause the show's over."

"Really?" the fake Red approached him. "Well, last time I checked," he whispered, "You don't know my name!" He backed away, smiling smugly with Red's face.

"Oh, a name! Ass-of-the-world wants a name.' Red nodded.

"Red, if he calls you out again, I'll put him right on his ass!" Aimee told fake Red.

"Really, Aimee? You'd put your boyfriend on his ass?" Red repeated.

"SHUT UP!" Aimee took a shot at Red.

"Shield, small." Red called, activating a shield to block the shot. "Impressive. Aimee, like my new hammer? My friend Lady Bow over there made it up for me." Red pointed.

"I've never seen Red so mad before!" Sir Swoop remarked to his brother.

"Yeah, hope he's got a plan." Swampire agreed.

"What's he doing?" Vivian asked.

"Stalling." Lady Bow whispered. "He's spent this whole time charging up a powerful hammer blow. Look at that thing low red!"

"Where was I before my girlfriend interrupted me? Right, Red's name. Red's name. Well, I'm going to ask nicely once for my body back." Red approached fake Red. " _ **Doopliss**_ , can I have my body back? That was the nice version. Now the rough version. _**Doopliss**_ , give me my body back, you _**damned demon**_!"

Doopliss stopped in his place. "You…know!"

"Don't listen to him, Fred!" Erick brushed it off. "Attack! So what if he's got a Shadow Siren to help him? He can't win!"

"…NO." Doopliss refused. "He got me. The Red Yoshi got me."

"RED!" Vivian realized. "You're the RED YOSHI!"

Red turned to Vivian. He said nothing. "Sister, it's time you visit the real world. I am the Red Yoshi."

"WOOO!" Sir Swoop cheered again.

"YEAH!" Swampire cheered again. "SICK 'EM!"

"You took down the freaking BOOHEMOTH, Red!" Lady Bow reminded. "Don't let this stop you from taking your body back!"

Red's hammer lost its charge. "I've been a loser, I've been a murderer, I've accepted bribes, but I will never lie to someone." Red fastened his hammer onto his belt. "Vivian. This is the truth."

Vivian was clearly starting to cry. "I feel so stupid. I am an idiot." She crouched in a corner.

Red felt a tear run down his face. "I'm sorry, Vivian." He turned to Doopliss. "TIME TO PAY!"

"No." Doopliss refused.

"Fred! Don't let this guy get to you!" Erick yelled, angrily. "GET HIM!"

" _ **NO!**_ " Doopliss refused. "I will not!"

"YOU"RE SO STUPID, RED!" Erick punched Doopliss right in the face, sending him flying into a wall. "We don't need you, Red. We never have. We could have all the Crystal Stars now if it wasn't for you! You're not a liar! HAH!" Erick laughed, facing the real Red. " **You're nothing BUT A LIAR! AND A TERRIBLE LEADER! No one cares if you saved Inkopolis! NO ONE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A** _ **PAIN-IN-THE-ASS-**_ _ **FAKE!** **"**_

"RED!" The Horror Scorers yelled. "Let's get him!"

"We can take this clown!" Sir Swoop yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO RED LIKE THAT!" Swampire shrieked.

"This guy is nothing but a hero!" Bow proclaimed. "If Red won't defend himself, I will!" She turned to the Swoopers. "Let's get him!"

"YEAH!" The Swoopers yelled. "You can talk the talk, but you walk anything but sucker-punches!"

Red had literally turned red. Strangely, he had regained his real form in that time. "You know what, Erick? I never did like you. That's right, **this is the real Red talking, not Fred. RED! RED FREAKING YOSHI!** " Red's hammer regained its glow.

"That is Red!" Robbie realized.

"ERICK! HOW DARE YOU!" Aimee realized.

"Thanks, Erick. You've really showed your true colours here." Red grabbed his hammer. "Now I show you mine!" He wound up his hammer with his chain, and landed Erick right in the face with a high-power Piercing Blow. He landed right beside Doopliss. "Want to know why I did that, Erick?" Red ran over to Erick. He sprayed smoke on his face, revealing Doopliss' crooked face. "That's why. You weren't even Erick."

"You got me. Red is Erick." Doopliss pointed. "But I can still get you!" Doopliss grabbed Red's neck and began to suck his form out of him.

"GET HIM!" Red gasped to his friends. The Inklings ran to help, but Doopliss stuck them with a weird gas. They were under Doopliss' mind control now. Robbie let out a high-powered blaster shot to the drained Red. Then he unleashed a shot on each of the Horror Scorers.

"They're all yours Doopliss." The brainwashed Robbie declared, as Doopliss collapsed him and the rest of Red's friends.

"Thank you, slave." Doopliss threw Red into a corner. Red had still maintained his body threw the choking. He landed close to Vivian. "Now, where were we?" Doopliss asked. "Right, I was going to erase you!" He picked up Robbie's gun. "And this looks like the perfect tool to do so.

Red's back was to the wall. He could barely talk from Doopliss' life draining choke. "VIVIAN!" He squealed, before Doopliss pointed the blaster in Red's face.

"This is where it ends, Slick. You played, and you lost." He readied the blast for a killshot on Red.

Vivian got up to her feet. She jumped in front of Red as the shot was launched, taking it. "VIVIAN!" Red realized what had just happened. "You okay?" Doopliss just smirked.

"I'm sorry, sis…" Vivian mumbled. "Red is the only person that has ever been kind to me!" She rose from the ground. "C'mon, Red! Let's each this guy a lesson!"

"Don't forget us!" Sir Swoop and the Horror Scorers had joined Red to fight Doopliss.

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!"** Robbie called. "And don't forget about us!" The Inklings rejoined Red and the Scorers.

Red turned to see the team he had ready to fight, Doopliss. "Whaddya say, Doop?" Red laughed. "Care to get while the getting's good?"

Doopliss counted the group Red had now assembled. "RATS!" Doopliss yelled, as he sprinted to the window. "You haven't seen the last of me, Red Yoshi! When I see you again, _you_ will be the one outnumbered ten-to-one!" He leapt out the window.

"The Crystal Stars!" Red remembered.

"Right over here." Erick pulled them out.

"Erick!" Red took a good look at him. "But how?"

"Easy, Fred!" Erick explained. "When Doopliss swapped into my body, he forgot to ask me - who was at the time, you - for the Crystal Stars! I'd suspected something, so I didn't bother giving them back!"

"Erick, you life saver!" Red smiled. "We'd be back at square one if it wasn't for your quick thinking!"

"Tell you what? How about we save the party for when we get back to town?" Paul suggested. "Even after we won, this place still creeps me out!"

"Good idea, Paul." Red agreed. "Inklings, Horror Scorers, to Twilight Town!"

* * *

"Well, we'd better be heading back to Rogueport now." Red had packed all his things. "Since we have the Crystal Stars, there's no reason for us to stick around."

"Once again, thank you, Red." Mayor Dour thanked. "Without you confronting that monster Doopliss, we'd still be pigs."

"No problem, Mayor." Red nodded. He turned to the Inklings, who had descended into the pipe.

"Coming, Red?" Gyanna asked.

"In a minute, Gyanna." Red motioned. He turned to the Horror Scorers. "So, where do you guys go from here?"

"Well, Swamp and I are gonna head back to Boo's Mansion. We figure we'll stop in there for a while." Sir Swoop explained. "After that, I'm Glitzville bound again!"

"Well, thank you for all the help, Sir Swoop." Red mentioned. "Good luck in the Pit!" Sir Swoop nodded. "So, Swampire, where do you go after Boo's Mansion?"

"I'm headed to Glitzville, too!" Swampire explained. "Swoop says he'll hook me up with his new manager, Bones."

"Bones is a great guy!" Red agreed. "He helped us when we were there. Anyway, good luck in the Pit to you, too." Swampire nodded, as he flew to join Swoop.

"Red, thanks so much for all the help." Lady Bow began. "Without you, my people would still inside that mechanical monster."

"No problem, Bow!" Red nodded. "It was a fair trade for you helping me with my identity."

"It's no problem." Lady Bow gave him a hug. "The mansion is always open to you, Red. Feel free to stop by." She floated to join the Swoopers. The only one left was Vivian.

"Vivian!" Red smiled. "Girl, you saved me big-time. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead in a puddle of ink back there."

"Aw, Red!" Vivian blushed. "You would've done the same for me."

Red nodded. "So, where are you headed from here?"

"Well, Bow invited me to Boo's Mansion for a bit, and after that I'm gonna head out to find my hometown of Crystal Valley." Vivian explained.

"So, it this the last time we'll see each other?" Red asked.

"I hope not." Vivian admitted. "I'd better catch up to the group. Oh, that's right! I wanted you to take this." She hung a chain with a small crystal shaped like a Crystal Star. "This chain will allow you to warp from place to place undetected." Vivian explained. "Once again, Red, thank you so much for what you did."

"Don't mention it." Red nodded. Vivian embraced him and gave him a kiss. She waved as she caught up to the group, who waved to Red as they entered the forest again. "Goodbye!" Red called. "I'll miss you guys, and thanks for everything!"

* * *

 _ **Having recovered his identity, Red and the Horror Scorers travelled to Creepy Steeple to recover his team. Regaining their trust, they collect the coveted Ruby Star, fourth of the Crystal Stars. However, the masked monster known as Doopliss escaped without a trace. Where could he be headed next?**_


	10. Interlude: Crystal City Crisis

"And can you be sure of this?"

"Yes, Sir Grodus." an X-Naut PhD reported. "Beldam's theory was correct. The seal of the Thousand-Year Door is weakening."

"Finally, at long last!" Grodus proclaimed. "The power that lies behind the door…the power of darkness will be ours! X-Naut, keep the search for the Crystal Stars as our top-priority, along with the elimination of that meddling Red Yoshi." he ordered.

"Yes, Sir." The X-Naut saluted as he left. As he walked out, Dr. Phun entered, bearing his microphone.

"Grodus, Octo Grubba returns with troubling reports." Dr. Phun began to say.

"Ah, yes!" Grodus remembered. "X-Naut, bring up messages sent from the Mecha Grubba."

"Yes, sir!" An X-Naut showed a message from Octo Grubba on the screen. "'Octo Grubba here. The Octolings and I have been alerted that Doopliss has claimed the Crystal Stars from the Red Yoshi. As soon as we defeat him at Gusty Gulch, we will proceed to Twilight Town to collect them.' That message was sent about three hours ago."

"Then there is no reason for fear!" Grodus concluded. "Doctor, you need to relax a bit."

"Grodus, he just returned." Dr. Phun notified. "Mecha Grubba was destroyed, he failed to defeat the Red Yoshi and Doopliss also gave up the Crystal Stars."

Grodus spun around. "WHAT!?"

"He just pulled into the landing dock a few minutes ago. Said something about the Red Yoshi obtaining new power to defeat him." Dr. Phun repeated.

Grodus was filled with rage. "You tell him if he wants anything to do with the X-Nauts, he does not fail me next time."

"I will." Dr. Phun nodded.

"Good. Where is Octowser?" Grodus wondered. "He should have returned by now from his search."

"He has not yet." Dr. Phun notified.

"Wonder where he could be."

* * *

On an island not too far from Rogueport, a body washed up on the shore. It was a male Inkling, wearing an Octoling jacket that had a large tear on the back. He coughed a bit, before rising to his feet.

"Where am I?" he wondered. "How am I still alive?" He rose to his feet and surveyed the area where he had landed. He approached a sign. "Pirate's Grotto this way." he read. "I don't need a Grotto! I need power! Power strong enough to defeat the Red Yoshi and put him in his place!" he punched the sign, reducing to wood planks.

"But Pirates are know to hoard treasure." he rethought. "And maybe there is treasure within powerful enough to heal me and make me even more powerful." he smirked evilly. "To Pirate's Grotto! There is power within that only I, **Will** , is worthy of claiming!"

* * *

Octowser walked into Grodus' room. "No sign of him." he reported.

"Will was a good boy." Grodus agreed. "I'm sorry for your loss, Octarians."

"He was like a brother to me." Octowser recalled. "The Red Yoshi will pay."

"Yes, he will." Grodus nodded, before an X-Naut approached him. "Anyway, we must be going. We must prepare to depart for Crystal City and claim the Crystal Star. Pack your things; I just need to check a few things. Meet me at the landing dock in an hour."

* * *

"Hey!" Crysto knocked on the cell door.

"Callie! Marie!" Crysycle whispered. He inserted the key, and they entered the cell. "Wake up!"

"What?" Callie blinked a few times before her vision was in focus. "Oh, Crysto!" she finally realized.

"What's up?" Marie asked. "Crysycle, why'd you wake us up?"

"You said you two were gonna tell us about the Fifth Great Turf War!" Crysycle ripped his mask off as Crysto ushered them into the secret room.

"Yeah, the third of the Great Turf Wars in the last fifty years!" Crysto reminded.

"Right." Callie remembered. "Here we go; In the Fourth Great Turf War, the Octarians were dispelled from an area they called Octo Valley, outside Inkopolis. We fought to help our grandfather, Cap'n Cuttlefish - who fought in the Third Great Turf War about fifty years ago - reclaim the Great Zapfish and the rest of the Zapfish. After that, there was about a year of peace before the Octarians attacked again in the Fifth Great Turf War. Led by commanders Octoliver Octowser, Octavous Phun – current leader of the Octarians – Inkling Traitor William Inkiford and their then-leader General Zorn. Zorn was an extremely powerful Octoling General who had a thirst for Inkling blood. Rumour had it that he was sharing his body with a shadowy demon, due to his ability to wield almost anything with his dark OctoClaw. Halfway through the war, a large chasm swallowed up Inkopolis Harbour, killing over 10,000 Inklings. Even though the Octarians claimed to have done this, there was no way they could have done that with General Zorn fighting in Octo Valley at the same time. After that, we'd thought we were finished. If the Octarians could do as they claimed, Inkopolis would be sunk into the earth. Surrender was reached, just to keep as many Inklings as possible alive."

"Whoa." Crysto gasped.

"General Zorn was scheduled to receive the surrender in Inkopolis Plaza." Marie continued. "We thought we were finished, until Red Yoshi returned. Wielding his Inkbrush, he was barely able to defeat General Zorn. However, some strange things did happen during the fight. When the two fought on top of Inkopolis Tower, Zorn was able to stop Red from attacking using his OctoClaw. Red seemed off edge the whole fight, but still defeated Zorn. That's when it happened. With his last bit of life, Zorn rushed for the Harbour Chasm, and flung himself into it, presumably killing him. No one's what's happened to him since, but there's been peace in Inkopolis since." Marie finished.

"Wow." Crysycle gasped.

"Sounds like Red really came up big for you guys there." Crysto figured.

"That chasm… that sounds similar to the chasm that swallowed up the ancient city that stood before it was swallowed up and Rogueport was built there." Crysycle recalled.

"What?" Callie asked.

"That's for another day." Crysto dismissed. "We also need to check something with TEC since we're here."

"We'll tag along." Marie added. "We need to check with him, too."

* * *

"Hello, Squid Sisters. Crysto and Crysycle, good to see you, too." TEC greeted.

"Hello, TEC!" Crysto nodded. "Any new developments regarding the Crystal Stars?"

"Let me check." TEC ran a code. "Well, it seems the Red Yoshi claimed the Ruby Star recently, while the X-Nauts still have zero Crystal Stars."

"Cool. Also, any idea what the treasure behind the Thousand-Year Door is? Some of the guys were betting about it at lunch." Crysycle laughed.

"Actually, that brings me to my next topic nicely." TEC realized. "Squid Sisters, I have a few questions for you. If you can answer them correctly, you can resume use of my communications."

"What's the first one, TEC?" Callie asked.

"What will happen if all the Crystal Stars are collected?" TEC asked.

"Doesn't the Thousand-Year Door open?" Marie guessed.

"Good, good." TEC seemed amused. "Next: What is Sir Grodus' goals?"

"World domination." Marie answered.

"Correct." TEC agreed. "This pleases me. Thirdly, what treasure lies behind the Thousand-Year Door?"

The Squid Sisters were stunned. "That was our question!" Crysto realized.

"I don't know… a crap-ton of coins?" Callie guessed.

"Maybe a super-cool badge or something!" Marie added.

"We guessed it's some sort of gold storehouse or something." Crysycle informed. "What is it, TEC?"

"Brace yourselves." TEC warned. "It is a 1000-year old demon's soul."

"WHAT!?" Callie and Marie gasped.

"Fourthly, what do the X-Nauts and Octarians wish to with this soul?" TEC continued.

"They probably want to bring it back to life!" Crysto figured.

"Correct." TEC agreed. "Finally, what is required to seal the door? This is the all-or-nothing question."

"The Crystal Stars!" Callie realized.

"Correct." TEC confirmed. "You may feel free to use the communicator now."

Suddenly, synchronized footsteps were heard outside TEC's room door. "What's that?" Crysto threw his mask on, and went to check it out.

"TEC…!" Marie stuttered.

"Were you allowed to tell us these things?" Callie asked.

"Please input the message you'd like to send." TEC ordered.

Marie stepped up and began to type. "Great." Crysto walked back into the room. "A troop of X-Nauts are being assembled to head to Crystal City, and we're on the list. They're headed to the armory to prepare warm clothes for the conditions." He told Crysycle.

"I'll add that into the message," Callie added.

Crysto whispered something to Crysycle before he spoke up. "Girls, Sir Grodus has ordered that you come with us on this mission."

* * *

The Crystal King paced across the floor of his throne room _. 'Grodus will be here for the Crystal Star soon._ ' he thought, _'but how can we be sure he falls for the fake one?'_

Crystyynsyn rode into the throne room with Dupaul and Clubbill. "Hello, father." Crys took his helmet off. "What is the new plan for the Crystal Star?"

"It's very simple." the Crystal King instructed. "Grodus will have to fly past the town square to land in the airfield safely. From there, a group of Protectors will escort them to my castle, where Grodus will request the Crystal Star. You three will travel to the town square, switch off with Crystyy and another group of Protectors will escort her to the palace with the fake star."

"That's a very clever plan, my King." Dupaul commented.

"But do you think it will be enough to fool Grodus?" Clubbill asked.

"I'm sure of it. Crystyynsyn, do you have the Crystal Crown of the Tyrannous One?" the Crystal King asked.

"Yes, I do." Crys pulled out the Crystal Crown. "Do not worry, father. It will not fall into the hands of the evil ones."

"I hope so," the Crystal King agreed. He heard the whirr of a ship fly overhead. "That's them. Do we all know what to do?"

"Yes, Crystal King!" the Protectors saluted. "We are ready, sir!"

* * *

"Here we are." Grodus stepped out of the ship. "Dr. Phun, Octowser, I welcome you to the Crystal City of the Crystal Valley."

"It's huge!" Octowser marveled at the size of the mountains that surrounded the valley.

"It's more rustic than I imagined." Dr. Phun agreed. "All the buildings are made of wood and bricks!"

"And Crystal mined from the Crystal Peaks." Grodus looked around him. "How I wish I could gain access to these rich peaks. Once we have the power to rule the world, we'll have all of this!"

" **HOME!"** Crysto and Crysycle darted out of the ship ahead of the X-Naut group.

"It's just as beautiful as I remember." Crysycle spun to see everything.

"Whoa!" The imprisoned Callie and Marie looked around at the marvelous city that airfield overlooked. "So this is where our people fled to during the wars." Callie recalled.

"I can see why." Marie agreed. "I can't wait to see some Inklings here. It's been too long since we've seen our people."

"Hail, Sir Grodus." An armored Inkling approached. "I am one of the Crystal People of this valley called Crystallynes. I am of Inkling and Shadow blood, and serve the Crystal King."

"That must be why their hair is pink." Marie figured.

"Please follow me, I have prepared three wagons to transport you and your troops to the Crystal Palace." The Crystallyne led them to the fancy, crystal decorated wagons that were carried by the crystal horses. The X-Nauts crowded into the wagons, and were taken to the Crystal Palace in a short half-hour. The group marched into the throne room, led by Grodus.

"Hail, Crystallpher III, the Third Crystal King." Grodus shook the hand of the Crystal King.

"Hail, Sir Grodus." the Crystal King welcomed Grodus into his throne room. "Please, have a seat." Grodus sat down. "I presume you'll introduce me to the new faces here."

"Yes, this is Dr. Phun and Octowser of the Octarians." Grodus introduced.

"Octarians?" the Crystal King calmly realized. "My Inklings may not take to them in the nicest manner, seeing how they are on opposing sides in pretty much everything."

"We've had our differences, but we're willing to let bygones be bygones." Dr. Phun spoke into his microphone.

"So, Crystallpher, I've been waiting to see the Crystal Star for some time now." Grodus urged. "I assume that was the purpose of this summoning."

"Yes, yes." the Crystal King looked towards he Protectors. "My son and the Protectors of Crystal Valley shall collect it for you. Swiftly!" the Crystal King summoned.

The Protectors darted out across the drawbridge and down the tall staircase on horseback. "Remember the plan?" Clubbill asked.

"Right." Crys nodded.

"Good." Dupaul nodded back. "Let's go trick our pigeon." The Protectors pulled up to the Crystal Star to assume guard duty. Crystyy and the second group of Protectors set out to the palace with the fake Crystal Star. They returned to the throne room.

"Is this the Crystal Star?" Grodus rose to his feet.

"This is our birthright, Grodus." the Crystal King nodded.

"Bring it to me, dear." Grodus ordered. Crystyy approached with the Crystal Star, until Grodus drew a knife and head locked her. The rest of the X-Nauts and Octolings drew their weapons, catching the Crystal King **. "You're a fool, Crystallpher!** Trading your daughter's life for a fake Crystal Star!" Grodus threw it to the ground. "Where is the real one? I know it's somewhere, Crystallpher, so if you value your daughter's life, you will bring it to me."

The Crystal King looked around him to see all of the swords and guns pointed at him and his subjects. "Town Square." he answered.

"Thank you." Grodus motioned for them to lower weapons. "2073! 2074! Bring me the Crystal Star!"

"Those our Crysto and Crysycle's numbers!" Callie realized.

"GUYS! **DON'T DO IT!** " Marie yelled.

"Remember what I did to your king last time?" Grodus recalled, handing Crystyy to Octowser to contain. "Remember?"

"We have to do it, man!" Crysto whispered.

"I can't betray my people again!" Crysycle responded, angrily. **"Not this time!"**

"Troops, prepare to end this silly King's reign." Grodus ordered.

"Let's go, Crysto." Crysycle finally answered as the two walked out of the palace.

* * *

"There it is: The Crystal Star." Crysto pointed.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Crysycle grumbled.

"We have to, bro!" Crysto urged. "The Crystal King will die if we don't! Besides, we can always _steal_ it back!"

Crysycle's goggles lit up. "That's true! Let's do this!" They approached the Protectors. "We need that Crystal Star! Sir Grodus and the Crystal King's orders!"

" **NEVER!"** Crystyynsyn responded. He drew his sword. "We will never let you X-Nauts have the Crystal Star!"

"We're not X-Nauts." They ripped their masks off. "We're Crystallyne, just like you guys. We'll take it, and then we'll keep it and stay back here."

"No, you won't!" Dr. Phun yelled as he fired two powerful missiles from his chair. "Zorn was right, never trust an Inkling." Crysto and Crysycle collapsed on the spot. "Your sister and father will die if we do not receive the Crystal Star."

" **Not if we can FIGHT!"** Crys rushed forward to attack Dr. Phun. He was countered by his force field that Dr. Phun activated. Crys continued to push through, but was sent flying back and was able to recover. "Guys! Attack!"

Clubbill's club lit up with the same colour as the Crystal Star. He struck Dr. Phun's force field, shattering it. Dr. Phun smiled, and fired a gas at Clubbill as he approached. The gas caught him, knocking him out. Dupaul dashed into Dr. Phun and took his form. He pulled an Octoshot and took a few shots at Dr. Phun, destroying his chair and sending him flying. Dr. Phun landed and dashed at Dupaul. Before he hit Dupaul, he phased through him and planted a Suction Bomb on his back, blowing him up **.** **"** **ˈFuːls!"** he yelled, as he picked up his microphone. Suddenly, an arrow shot past his face, knocking the microphone away. He turned to Crys, who had drawn a second sword.

"You will not leave here with the Crystal Star!" Crys ordered.

"ɡɪv ʌp, fuːl!" Dr. Phun yelled as they dashed towards each other, "ðæt ˈkrɪstl stɑːr ɪz maɪn!" Dr. Phun jumped, as he got close, and began to suck the energy out of Crystyynsyn with his hands. He sucked him dry, tossed him away and picked up the Crystal Star. He then pulled out a box from his chair, and threw the Protectors in. He walked back to the castle.

"Sir Grodus, I present you the Crystal Star." Dr. Phun bowed. The Crystal King's heart sunk.

"Excellent." Grodus took the Crystal Star. "My, how it shines." He turned to the Crystal King. "Now, for your punishment for being such a sneaky little fool." Grodus smirked. "I think that this shall be the capital of my new X-Naut Empire. Octowser!" Grodus called.

"Yes, sir!" Octowser saluted.

"Contact the forces at HQ. **Tell them that we've claimed our capital."**


	11. Chapter V: Tales Of The Treasure

**Chapter V**

 _ **The Pirate's Plunder**_

"There you are, Red!" Aimee noticed. "Taking your sweet time there, eh?"

"Sorry, Aimee." Red sighed. "Just wanted to say bye to the group. Let's head to the Thousand-Year Door, the next location is waiting!"

* * *

"Looks like an island, Red." Goombella looked it over.

"Of all the times for Frankly to go out for **BREAD!** " Robbie tossed his arms in the air.

"Hope he bought some for us." Gyanna snickered.

"Ah, Red! Inklings! Good to see you guys!" Professor Frankly greeted as he returned. He dumped his bag on the table. "How goes the search?"

"Great, we just found the location of the Sapphire Star, the fifth Crystal Star!" Paul explained.

"Let's see that map," Frankly looked it over, and Red's phone got a buzz.

"Looks like the Squid Sisters." Red checked. "Let's see what's new. 'Red! **BIG NEWS!** We figured out what the treasure behind the door is! According to the X-Naut computer, it is the spirit of a thousand-year old demon! The X-Nauts plan to revive it and use its powers to take over the world! They are collecting the Crystal Stars to open the Thousand-Year Door and release it! However, the only thing that can keep this beast locked away is the Crystal Stars themselves! You must not let them get any, but we may be telling you too late. See, we're getting sent with Grodus, Octowser, Dr. Phun and a troop of X-Nauts to Crystal Valley to claim the Crystal Star! Red, you can't let them get anymore!' Sent from the Squid Sisters."

"Wow." Abbie realized. "So the X-Nauts may already have one Crystal Star?"

"That would suck bigly." Aimee sulked.

"'Suck bigly?'" Paul repeated. "Not even sure that's proper grammar."

"Professor?" Red walked over to him. "Have a look at this. The Squid Sisters' most recent message to us."

Frankly looked it over before dropping his coffee cup on the ground. **"WHU-WHU-WHAT?"** He read it over. "The treasure is the spirit of an ancient demon…and those freaks want to resurrect the demon? Sadly, it does seem to add up with what I've learned."

"Uh-oh…" Erick moaned. "I got coffee all over my leg." Goombella gave him a puzzled look.

"Ignore him." Abbie dismissed. "What was that about the treasure, Professor?"

"Ah, yes." Frankly cleared the table, pushing his bread into his spilt coffee. He placed a book on table. "This is a story that may prove essential in piecing this mystery together. Everyone listening?"

"Everyone who's capable of listening is." Gyanna pointed to Erick who was cleaning the coffee with an old book.

"Leave him to his business," defended Aimee. "C'mon, Prof! We gotta know!"

"All right." Frankly flipped to the page. "The great cataclysm mentioned in this book could refer to the demon. It says a monster destroyed a large town that once stood on this area. It also says that the monster **created** the Crystal Stars and it used the power of them to try to control the world. According to the book, the demon was eventually defeated by four heroes, but only its physical form was destroyed. Its spirit was indestructible. So, the heroes used the Crystal Stars to cast the demon into a large maze and sealed the exit. Therefore, we know that the Crystal Stars cannot tell good from evil, so if they were brought together, they wouldn't know whether to seal the door or open it. In other words, whoever wields the Crystal Stars determines if they will be used for good or evil."

"But, wait!" Robbie interjected. "What if we took them as far away as possible? Like, Red took three of them to Inkopolis and I took the rest to, I don't know, _Jamaica_?"

"What the heck is a Jamaica?" Goombella asked.

"You don't know JAMAICA!?" Robbie gasped.

"Save it, Robbie." Red ordered, before he stopped to ponder Robbie's suggestion. "Actually, Robbie's got a point. Why can't we separate them?"

"That was my original plan, but then I looked deeper into the task at hand," Frankly began, "And there may be a _sliiiiiiight_ possibility that the Thousand-Year Door is weakening."

"S _liiiiiiight_?" Paul's eyes widened in fear. "How _slight_?"

"Enough for us to observe the wear." Frankly informed. "See, this has almost happened before, when we thought that it was the thousandth year, but it turned out it was not, and we were spared for a few more years. However, this may actually be the thousandth year upon us. The fact that those X-Nauts picked this year to begin their collection of the Crystal Stars this year may be coincidental, but if we don't make an attempt to seal the door, another cataclysm may open, and this time Rogueport will fall."

"That sounds exactly like what happened in the recent Great Turf War, Red!" Aimee reminded Red.

"Omigosh, you're right Aimee!" Red recalled the event.

"Care to tell a story, Red?" Frankly asked.

"No problem." Red dismissed. "Recently, the Inklings had to defend Inkopolis from a tyrannous Octoling by the name of General Zorn and his Octarians. Near the end of the war, a large chasm opened at Inkopolis Harbour and swallowed up a vast amount of Inklings. The Octarians began to claim they opened it, but the only Octarian that could get remotely close was General Zorn, who was fighting a battle in Octo Valley at the time. After I defeated him, there was a report that the chasm was closing. As I was about to end General Zorn right there, he made a mad dash of the chasm, and dove in. After the chasm swallowed him, it sealed right back up. When you said this might be the thousandth year, there may be a chance that the demon's seal below is already cracked, and it was able to open the chasm in Inkopolis instead of Rogueport. In other words, it is possible these events are linked." Red finished.

"Wow." Frankly gasped. "I never heard about the chasm in Inkopolis. These events may be linked!"

"RED!" Paul piped up after madly flipping through a book. "It may be possible that the demon may be trying to emerge in Inkopolis instead of breaking out of the sturdy Thousand-Year Door!"

"Which means Inkopolis will be in trouble if this beast breaks out!" Aimee realized. "Red, we've got to find those Crystal Stars!"

"Aimee's right." Robbie agreed. "Where's the next one at, Professor?"

"Let's see…that looks like Keelhaul Key. It's an island south of Rogueport, and is only reachable by boat." Frankly explained. "You'll need to find a sailor to get you there. Anyway, I'm going to head out to pick up more bread. Good luck on retrieving the Sapphire Star, Red." With that, Frankly walked out.

"So, Red." Goombella approached Red as they were about to leave, "I'm actually interested in the story of your ancestors. See, I know how you had the Paratroopa shell, the Toad speed, the Yoshi flutter jump, but who did you get those from?"

"Ah!" Red pointed, "See, it started a long time ago. You see, about five generations back, my great-grandfather (with five greats), Ulysses was a high-ranking Paratroopa in the Koopa Troop. However, he never really agreed with Bowser's military goals. One day, he checked out and left with a five-man crew to explore an icy mountain. He always wanted to be an explorer. About five days into the trip, all the men except my great-grandfather had died, and he wasn't going to hang on much longer. He spotted a cabin on the mountainside, and knocked, looking for help. His future wife, a widowed female Toad named Toadella greeted him and let him in. Now, normally Toads and Koopas don't get along very well, but since he was on death's doorstep, she welcomed him in. He decided he'd work as a cartographer in a nearby town. Eventually, Grandpa Ulysses proposed and the two got married, leading to my great-grandmother Koopella's (with four greats) birth. She also became an explorer like Ulysses and set out to find the fabled Yoshi's Island." Red began. "Bored yet?"

"No, keep going." Abbie urged.

"Anyway, like Grandpa Ulysses, the boat capsized on a rock near the shore. Grandma Koopella had no choice to swim to land. She managed to swim the long kilometre to Yoshi's Island, but was exhausted from the swim, and passed out. She was discovered by a few Yoshis, who took her to a doctor named Art Yoshi (no clue why his name wasn't 'Yoshified'), who would be my great-grandfather (with four greats also). Now, Koopella had no way of returning to land, so Art suggested she live with him until his friends could build her a boat. The time came when the boat was built, but she refused to leave because she'd fallen in love with Art. They got married and gave birth to two daughters and a son, my great-grandfather (with three greats) Rufus. From there, he returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, and served in the Mushroom King's castle, before getting married and giving birth to my Grandpa, Toadzart, who'd go on to conduct the Mushroom Kingdom Philharmonic Orchestra. Once he settled down a bit, he got married and gave birth to my dad, OJ, and that's my dad's side of the family." Red explained.

"Wow." Erick gasped.

"What about your mom's side, Red?" Goombella asked.

"Well, obviously, that's the side I get my Inkling and human from. There's not too much to explain on that side of the family, other then my great-grandpa (with about ten greats) is Inkling and my great-grandma (with ten greats) is human. They were both killed as a result of the First Great Turf War, over 500 years ago. Since then, my grandparents have been 100% Inkling." Red explained.

"But hold it, Red!" Robbie stopped him. "You said you came here from another continent. Our Inkling continent and the Mushroom Kingdom were the only ones that existed after the First Great Turf War, so where did you come from?"

"That's what I thought," Paul added, "Until I checked a variety of atlases that came into the Inkopolis Public Library last year. I read that continents similar to Earth's continents 500 years ago were discovered; it's just all of the citizens of those continents have some form of Inkling in their blood."

"Paul's right." Red agreed. "Anyway, we'd better head to the dock, we'll start our search there."


	12. Chapter V: Setting Sail?

"I don't see a boat anywhere, Red!" Robbie called. "Where could it be?"

"Here comes one now!" Aimee pointed. It was a big one, and was painted gold and shone with wealth. A Toad stepped off.

"ARRR! Hello there!" He greeted Red and the team. "What can I do for you folks?"

"We were just wondering whose impressive vessel this is!" Red explained.

"ARR!" The Toad smiled, "She belongs to Flavio, the merchant trader. He doesn't sail much anymore, but if you want to talk to him, you can find him at Podley's joint by the inn."

"Great, thanks." Red nodded. "Let's go, gang."

"Oy! You there!" A Bob-omb with a bandana approached Robbie, "You got somethin' to say?"

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!"** Robbie greeted.

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an** to you, too!" the Bob-omb repeated. "You can ask me anythin'! I'm like an encyclopedia, I am!"

"Thanks, Ma'an!" Robbie accepted. "My friend Red here and our team were wondering how we might be gettin' to Keelhaul Key."

"Ooh. Keelhaul Key." the Bob-omb repeated. "Listen, mate. Don't ask me about that place. I got no need to get a curse from a pirate king. Sorry, but I'd better get back to these boxes."

"Thanks, Ma'an!" Robbie nodded. He approached another Bob-omb with an eye patch. " **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!** What's your deal, Ma'an?"

"Me, Ma'an?" this purple Bob-omb was bigger than the last bob-omb they'd spoken to. He key was an assortment of bones. "I'm just workin', Ma'an. No matter 'ow hard I work, life never gets any easier, you know wha' I mean, Ma'an?"

"I hear ya, Ma'an." Robbie agreed.

"It's like, there's gotta be a way to just go…POOF! an' get rich. You know…POOF!" the Bob-omb continued.

"Yeah, Ma'an! Let me tell you somethin', it not any easier to get rich in the city, either!" Robbie explained. "Anyway, you happen to know anythin' about Keelhaul Key?"

"Pa-Patch! You ramblin' about getting rich, again?" a Sailor Toad asked.

"Zip it, Sal T!" Pa-Patch ordered. "Let me 'ave my dreams!"

"Ha!" Sal T. laughed. "How are you folks?" he asked Robbie and the group.

"Fine, Ma'an! We're just wonderin' how we'd go about getting to Keelhaul Key." Robbie explained.

"K-Keelhaul Key?" he repeated. "Rob-omb, you know about Keelhaul Key?" Sal called another Bob-omb over to the group.

"Isn't that the island where the treasure hoard of Cortez, the pirate king is held?" Rob inquired. "That's the place if you treasure, mate. But you'd better keep an eye out or the curse'll get ya!"

"Curse, Ma'an?" Robbie repeated. "Sounds dangerous. Thanks for your help, Ma'an!" Robbie waved as he caught up to the rest of the group.

"You really have a way with these sailors, Robbie." Erick realized.

"Oh, he's had that forever." Paul recalled. "The first place I met him was Inkopolis Harbour."

"Yeah, Ma'an!" Robbie smiled. "I remember that, now!"'

"Let's head to Podley's." Red reminded. "We'd better have a word with this Flavio."

* * *

"Hi, we're looking for Flavio?" Red asked the bartender.

"See that guy there with the long nose and the skull jewel on the table? That's him."

"Great, thanks." Red nodded.

"Well, let's go!" Erick began to stroll up to Flavio, until Red pulled him back.

"What are you, crazy?' Red asked. "You can't just walk up to a big-shot aristocrat like him. You've got to have an entrance!"

"Oh, _you_ can do better?" Erick batted an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, I _can._ " Red countered. "Observe." Red turned invisible, and warped right beside Flavio. **"AHOY THERE!"**

"AHOY!" Flavio jumped. "You scared me, there!"

"How did Red do that?" Aimee asked.

"Don't know." Gyanna agreed. "Let's listen in."

"Yes, that's me! I am called Flavio." Flavio introduced.

"Red Yoshi. Nice to meet you." Red also introduced.

"Red Yoshi, eh?" Flavio thought aloud. "You wouldn't happen to be from that ink city with all the recreational turf war there, would you?"

"You've heard of Inkopolis?" Red asked.

"I sailed there, not too long ago, lad!" Flavio explained. "What an exciting place! I almost considered buying a place there, you know, with all my riches and stuff. My riches bring me freedom, and freedom brings me peace of mind. But why is it that the richest man in Rogueport whose life is unchained longs for more? What is it my life is missing? Romance? Emotion? Thrills? Money? It tears me up inside!"

"I know how you feel." Red agreed. "Can I get a ginger ale over here?" A waiter brought him a drink. "Sorry, go on."

"What I need is a good adventure where I can get all of that in one quest!" Flavio glanced at his Skull Gem on the table. "Now that I am thinking about it, I once heard about the treasure of Cortez, the pirate king." Flavio paused. "YES! That's it! That is my answer! I can go on a quest for the pirate king's treasure! Why, that stinks of romance and emotions and thrills and maybe even money!"

"That's not a bad idea." Red agreed. "That could just what a couple of adventurers like us need. A good quest for treasure!"

"Tell me, Red." Flavio asked. "Have you heard of the pirate king's treasure on Keelhaul Key?"

"Heard some reference to it." Red recalled. "Do elaborate, Flavio."

"There's a tale that speaks of valuables beyond belief hidden there. For years, pirates and adventurers alike ventured there for the treasure, but not one has ever returned…at least alive!"

"Ooh." Red gasped. "Riveting."

"Legend says that Cortez attacks all who seeks the treasure. How dangerous!" Flavio explained. "But that will not stop Flavio! He seeks the treasure that lies undiscovered! The treasure is there, and I will prove it, lad!"

"That's quite similar to my group's quest for treasure." Red added. "We're looking for stones known as the Crystal Stars, and the map leads right to Keelhaul Key, too!" Red showed Flavio the map.

"Yes, that's Keelhaul Key indeed!" Flavio agreed. "There is talk that there is a star-shaped stone in Cortez' stash of treasure. That's it! We can venture together to Keelhaul Key! With your power and my ship, we will travel there in search of the legendary treasure!"

"Brilliant!" Red raised his glass, smiling at his team. "That's my team over there, Flavio."

"My, what intimidating folks!" Flavio commented. "That look of determination could scare even Cortez! You and your friends would be stupid to not accept my offer of sailing alongside me!"

"I think we have a deal, Flavio!" Red smirked. "Put her there!" They exchanged a hearty handshake of agreement.

"Meet me at the dock, Red!" Flavio ordered. "From there, we sail to lands unknown!"

"It's a deal!"

* * *

"Let me introduce the crew, Red." Flavio instructed. "Over here, we have Pa-Patch, Sal T, Rob-omb, Harr T, Scare T. and Four-eyes."

"AHOY!" They all cried.

"We just need to finish loading a few things up, and we're ready to go." Flavio instructed. "All right, crew! Let's finish loading!"

"Do you think I should pack my Generator, Sal?" Pa-Patch asked. "I may need something to power my radio if the batteries may die."

"Why are you bringing that silly thing?" Sal asked. "What do you think, a _hurricane_ is gonna hit us while we're there?"

"A good sailor always prepares for the worst!" Pa-Patch testified.

"Four-eyes, did you finish loading all the cannons an whatnot?" Flavio asked, checking his clipboard.

"Oops, forgot. Sorry, Flav!" Four-eyes realized. "And with that…POW! I'm gone!"

"Hold it, pal!" Red stopped Four-eyes. "That's Lord Crump's catchphrase!"

"So what if it is?" Four-eyes asked. "It's not like I'm him or anything."

"Yeah, but do you really want to talk like that loser? C'mon, you're on a boat, not ' _Rogueport's biggest loser._ ' Try like, 'I'm out!' or something." Red smiled.

"Thanks, I'll do that." Four-eyes ran off.

"Red, can you do me a favour?" Flavio asked.

"Anything, Flavio! What's up?" Red inquired.

"We have no navigator. Our navigator ran off, the dog!" Flavio explained. "Now here's the problem. We need someone who can steer the ship through the treacherous waters of Keelhaul Key, something we don't have. Now, I've heard of a famed sailor living in Rogueport here. What I need is for you to go find Admiral Bobbery. He's the only one who can steer us through those vile waters."

"Sure thing." Red nodded. "Aimee, come with me. We have to locate Admiral Bobbery."

"Sure, Red!" Aimee giggled. "I love it when it's just the two of us…"

Red turned to Robbie; "You're in charge of the Inklings while we're gone."

"No prob. Good luck, Red."


	13. Chapter V: The Admiral

"Now, if I were an old sailor, where'd I hide?" Red thought aloud. "Aimee, let go. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, but it keeps me secure." Aimee giggled.

"I'd probably lock myself in my house." Red told himself. "Except there are tons of houses in Rogueport! Which one would I hide in?"

"Why not one near water?" Aimee suggested. "If you were a sailor, you'd want to still see water once in a while."

"True." Red agreed. "Let's check houses near the river."

"We don't have much time, Red!" Aimee reminded. "Remember what Callie and Marie told us, the X-Nauts may have the Crystal Star very soon!"

"Someone has to know where he is!" Red thought. "That's it! Ishnail may know where he is!" Red turned down an alley and knocked on a door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Red. Remember? The high roller?"

"Oh, you! Come in, come in." The door swung open.

"Ishnail!" Red cheered as they entered the room.

"Well, if it ain't the high roller!" Ishnail recalled. "Finally settled on one girl, eh?"

"Good one." Red laughed. "Actually, I came here to ask a favour. See, we're trying to find a guy by the name of Admiral Bobbery."

"What makes you think we'll give you his location, Red?" Ishnail folded his arms. "He's paid us good not to tell anyone the location."

"See, we're headed to the remote island of Keelhaul Key, and we need someone who can navigate us through the rough waters." Red explained. "Kapeesh?"

"Snooze fest, Red." Ishnail daftly dismissed.

"You know, Ishnail, it's been rumoured that there's a pirate's treasure trove hidden there. The treasure hidden there is rumoured to be the most valuable and sought after treasure requested. Maybe I can bring something back for your troubles." Red sneered.

"Wait, WAIT!" Ishnail paused Red. "What're we talkin' here?"

"I'm talking gold! I'm talking silver! Diamonds! Rubies! Sapphires! Anything you need, they've got there!" Red explained rather dramatically.

"You got a deal, Red!" Ishnail nodded. "Here's the address. It's 386 Strange Street. It's not too far from the river."

"Thanks, Ishnail. I owe you." Red smiled on his way out.

"Once you bring me some treasure, we'll be even, bro!" Ishnail yelled after him. "Peace!"

* * *

"Here it is: 386." Red checked the address. "Here we go." Red knocked three times. "Admiral Bobbery? We need you at the dock!" No response.

"Remember, Red." Aimee recalled. "He probably won't even answer the door. We'll have to sneak in there."

"Right." Red shacked his head. "Stupid me! You bring your weapon, Aimee?"

"Always have it!" Aimee nodded.

"Ink a trail up this wall." Red ordered.

"Can do!" Aimee fired a fully charged shot, creating a clear wall to the roof. Red inked a trail down the chimney so they'd fit.

"Admiral!" Red called as they entered the small room.

"What are you kids doing here?" A Bob-omb asked. He was a brown Bob-omb that had a white beard. He also wore a captain's hat, and his key was the steering wheel of a boat. "Who is Admiral Bobbery?"

"You are!" Red explained. "Aren't you?"

"I don't want any trouble, so please excuse yourselves and leave." He opened the door.

"Look, we know you're Admiral Bobbery." Aimee convinced.

"What rubbish!" he dismissed. "What would you want to do with me if I were this chap?"

"Our ship needs a navigator, and we've heard you're the best around!" Red explained.

"I'm sorry, kids. I shall never set sail on the seas again!" Admiral Bobbery explained. "Find yourselves another navigator."

"Oh boy." Red sighed. "This…this is more difficult than I thought." Red grabbed Aimee and they walked out the door.

"Geez, he's not going anywhere, Red!" Aimee picked up.

"I think you're right." Red agreed. "But there's probably something we can do to change his mind. What we gotta do is find some beef on this guy!"

"Maybe Ishnail can get us some more info on him." Aimee suggested.

"It's worth a try." Red agreed. "Let's go back."

* * *

"I can't figure you, Red!" Ishnail shook his head. "I got you the address, what more do you need?"

"I need some dirt on this guys, Ishnail." Red ordered. "Also, there's a 500-coin advance if you can tell us." Red pulled out a bag of coins.

"Deal." Ishnail took the offer without blinking. "So, Bobbery won't sail, eh? Not a shocker, I must admit. Red, are you sure you want him navigating your ship?"

"Why, is there an issue with that?" Red asked.

"No, none a tall." Ishnail continued. "No one is more natural on the water than old Bobbery. The thing is… someone told me his story while back. It's actually one of the saddest stories I've ever heard, and I grew up in the streets."

"Well, do tell, Ish!" Aimee urged. "We gotta know!"

"Fine." Ishnail nodded. "Bobbery was once married to a beauty named Scarlette. The two were madly in love; you know, like that fairy tale love mush, right? Anyway, Bobbery was a sailor, so he'd be away from home for long periods of time. Scarlette never complained, and waited eagerly for his return always. They lived happily, and all was good, for a time, at least."

"What happened, Ish?" Red asked. "Keep going."

"All right, then. As you probably know, not all good things can last. It was a particularly icy winter that year. Scarlette fell ill, but no one knew what to blame. Eventually, it became pretty serious. Bobbery, who was on a voyage at sea at the time, knew nothing of her suffering. By the time he returned, he found her in a hole in the ground. Of course, Bobbery blamed himself. He kept saying how if he'd never left for that voyage, she'd still be with him. The thoughts soon overwhelmed his life, tormenting him and plaguing his sleep. He had only been out to sea one more time after that incident. After that, he vowed to never venture into the blue ocean again."

Aimee was bawling her eyes out like no tomorrow. "Come on, Aimee. There's no need to bring _all_ of us down" Red urged.

"It's just…It's just…It's so sad!" Aimee explained.

"I'd hate the ocean too, after an experience like that." Red agreed.

"After this, do you still want him on your boat, Red?" Ishnail asked.

"We have no choice. While he mourns this death, others will perish at the hand of Grodus." Red said, lowly.

"As you wish." Ishnail went into an old armoire. It was the only decent piece of furniture in the room. He dug out a letter. "Before Scarlette died, she wrote Bobbery a letter. You now hold that letter. It was her last vow that he receive this letter. He's heard it once before, urging him to take his supposed final trip to sea. He has not read it since. Be merciful on the old soul, he's been through a lot."

"Thanks, Ishnail." Red bowed. "Here's another 200 for your trouble. C'mon, Aimee. You can cry outside."

* * *

"Here we are: Bobbery's house." Aimee noticed. "Let's get this over with, I feel another cry coming on."

"Just hold it until after he finishes reading." Red opened the door. "Hello again, Admiral."

"What are you doing here again, child?" Admiral Bobbery complained. "I told you to leave!"

"We have one thing for you. This is our last try to get you to come." Red explained. "Read, see if you remember this letter."

"Scarlette!" Bobbery realized. "This must be the last letter, again. 'My love, if you're reading this letter, I am no longer by your side. Because fate has stepped between us, I have decided to write you this letter. If you're reading this, I must have passed away while you were out at sea. I can only assume you'll blame yourself for it, sweet Bobbery. Although my life was short, you gave me more than a lifetime's worth of joy. Though you will mourn, I beg that you remember that time, like love, is a tide. You are one with the sea, as you were one with me. Do not lose both your life's loves.'" Bobbery stopped. "I-I need a moment, please." He stepped into the back room.

Aimee was once again, bawling her eyes out. "Geez, Aimee! Do you gotta get all emotional in front of the Admiral? He's already been through enough problems." Red backhandedly commented.

"Red, was it? I've heard much about you from Ishnail." Bobbery explained. "Your poor girlfriend. Look how much my life has moved her. I believe you require a navigator, correct?"

"We need your help, Admiral." Red summarized. "If we refuse to put emotion and other emotions behind, more lives will be lost."

"Well, if it's a navigator you want, it's a navigator you get!" Bobbery huffed, proudly. "I shall meet you at the boat, Red. Can't wait to get back on the water!" He raced down the street.

"That's great to hear." Red affirmed stiffly, and then looked at Aimee, who was red in the face. "Let's go, Aimee."

"Look at them!" Aimee was looking at a picture of Bobbery and Scarlette. "Look how happy they were."

"We don't have time to dwell on that." Red moved on. "Let's go, we have work to do."

"Red?" Aimee asked.

"What is it now, Aimee?" Red sighed. "We have places to be!"

"Why do lack such emotion?" Aimee asked. "You weren't like this before. Robbery's story didn't move you?"

"...Yes. It was a fascinating tale." Red rushed. "NOW can we get moving!?"

"What's wrong with you, Red!?" Aimee questioned, disgusted.

"Twilight Town taught me that emotion just gets in the way of the mission." Red boldly proclaimed. "I can't prioritize petty things like my 'feelings' over the lives of the world."

"So you refuse to welcome love into your life for the sake of adventure?" Aimee gasped, her eyes bulging with tears.

"Please don't cry again." Red turned away. "I will save things like my 'personal life' and 'love' for after I can go to rest knowing that the threat of destruction has been neutralized."

"...I understand." Aimee agreed. "Maybe one day you'll change." She ran ahead.

"Really?" Red asked, unhardened. "You're good with this?"

"Of course!" Aimee smirked. She let Red run ahead of her as he spotted the harbour. 'Maybe one day, you'll stop taking my feelings for granted.'


	14. Chapter V: Remote Keelhaul Key

"Bobbery!" Flavio spotted him coming. "Good to see you, lad!"

"Hello, Flavio!" Bobbery greeted. "Ship looks well packed. Managed to fit everything, eh?"

"It was hard, I can assure you, Admiral!" Pa-Patch spoke up.

"You must be Red's friends." Bobbery approached the Inklings. "Your Red is a special person. He and his girl helped convince me to return to the seas."

"Aimee?" Gyanna asked. "Whoa, surprise, surprise."

"Red has that effect on people." Paul explained. "Here he comes, now!"

"Flavio!" Red waved. "Look who we found!" Red helped Aimee onto the boat.

"Red!" Flavio smiled. "Well done, lad!" He turned to the crew. "Everything is packed, are we ready to go now?"

"Let's go!" Red agreed. "Keelhaul Kay is waiting!"

"Bobbery! Let's get this ship moving!" Flavio ordered.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Bobbery got the ship moving. "Keelhaul Key, ho!"

* * *

"Sir Grodus!" An X-Naut called. "We've received a message from Rogueport!'

"Well, go ahead!" Grodus sat in the Crystal King's throne room, which had been filled withal the X-Naut technology they'd used at their other HQ.

"X-Naut Elite Black has been successful in infiltrating the vessel." The X-Naut reported.

"Excellent." Grodus smirked. "We will soon be up another Crystal Star in assuring that the Red Yoshi does not seal the Thousand-Year Door. Well done, we will ready the X-Naut ship for him at his order."

* * *

"It's been three days of sailing, Captain!" Sal T. explained. "We still have not yet seen Keelhaul Key yet!"

"Maybe we don't see it because it's midnight!" Rob-omb yelled. "In the morning, we'll have an idea where we are."

"Sir!" Bobbery yelled. "Flavio, the ship has stopped!"

"How has the ship stopped?" Flavio asked. "Isn't it your job to keep it moving?"

"I think I know why it stopped, captain!" Red pointed. "The sails aren't even moving!"

"I'll get on it!" Pa-Patch climbed to the tower. "Everythin's good up here!" He yelled. "Quit shovin' will ya?" he ordered. "Yes sir, everythin' is fine! Quit shovin', scallywag!" Pa-Patch turned around to see a fiery blue being. **"UH, AARGH!"** Pa-Patch shrieked. He slid down the rope, **"TH-THEY'RE HERE!"**

"What is the ruckus, here?" Flavio asked. "What is going on, Pa-Patch?"

" **The pirate ghosts!"** Erick realized. **"They're gonna eat us!"**

"We must move the boat!" Flavio ordered. A large spirit stood next to Flavio. "Y-You must be the p-pirate king?" Flavio asked. "HEEEELP MEEE!"

"Paul! Talk to me!" Red ordered. "We're surrounded!"

"These are Embers!" Paul explained. "They can be defeated by a powerful Ice Smash, if well executed. Also…INK! Ink will work, Red!"

"All right, guys!" Red readied his Inkbrush. "Let's put these fires out!" The Inklings began to shoot down as many Embers as possible, quickly dispersing them. They were all gone within a few minutes. "We did it!" Red cheered. "We di-"

" **IS THAT A TWISTER?"** Harr T. called from the port.

"That is!" Bobbery realized. "Hold on, everyone, I'm gonna try to sail us away!"

"We're not moving!" Abbie realized. **"HEELLLLP!"** The twister sucked up the boat, sending it flying considerably far.

' _No!'_ Red though. _'It can't end now!'_ Suddenly, Red felt himself land on something. ' _At least this rock saved me…'_ he thought, smiling, **"AW, CRAP!"** He yelled as a board from the ship flew towards him and hit him, making everything go dark for Red.

* * *

"Uhh…" Red moaned as he awakened. "Where are we? I see trees, the ocean, and parts of the boat everywhere!" He felt his face. "Why am I covered in blood?"

"You got skewered by a nail pretty bad, Red." Rob-omb informed. "We patched it up as best we could. Thank goodness the first aid stuff survived."

"Wait, hold up." Red stopped Rob. "What do you mean I got 'skewered?' My skin is made of Iron!"

"Well, I guess all this action softened you up...?" Rob-omb hesitantly suggested. "I don't know what to tell you Red! All I know is that you should be good to move now!"

' _I guess I'm not as strong as I thought I am_.' Red shuddered to himself. "What's with Pa-Patch and Robbie in a canoe out there?"

"They're trying to find the box with Pa-Patch's radio and stuff, but it probably sunk." Rob explained.

"Or it's right over here!" Red pointed to a large box filled with bubble wrap, a radio and a generator.

"Oh, boy!" Rob ran over. "You're right!" he ran to call to Pa-Patch. "Patch! Robbie! We found the stuff!"

"They did!" Pa-Patch realized. "By Bobbery's beard!" The small boat pulled onto the land.

"Everything looks to be working, Patch!" Robbie agreed. "Nice, Red!"

"Yeah, it's no problem." Red dismissed. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're all at the camp." Rob-omb explained. "Gyanna, Four-Eyes and Abbie went looking for food, while Aimee started a fire. Scare T. also set up a tent and Harr T. set up a storehouse. We salvaged what we could find to make beds and stuff."

"I'm gonna check out the camp to make sure everything's all right." Red groaned as he struggled to his feet.

"Red!" Paul ran up to him. "Erick and Flavio are having a big fight!"

"Oh boy." Red ran with him back to the camp, and sure enough, they were still arguing.

"Last time I checked, you turned chicken when all those ghosts showed up, pal!" Flavio accused.

"I'd shut up, fancy pants! You were the one screaming like a baby there!" Erick responded.

"…Did you just call the great Flavio 'Fancy pants?'" Flavio recalled.

"Yes, I did, fancy pants!" Erick admitted. "FANCY PANTS! FANCY PANTS!"

"That's it!" Flavio yelled. "You! Me! Fight at dawn!"

"Great, can't wait to put a few tears in your fancy pants!" Erick mocked.

"Guys!" Red urged. "Easy there!" They ran off to fight, but quickly retreated.

" **RED! THE GHOSTS! THEY"RE BACK!"** They told Red.

"Why can't you guys fight them?" Red asked.

"…I can't!" Flavio informed. "I'll ruin my fancy pants!"

"Fine." Red agreed to it. He drew his hammer. "About time you guys got a beating!" Red pressed his Hammer Throw badge and hurled his hammer at them, which defeated one. The other two dashed towards Red, and unleashed two fireballs towards him. "Shield, small!" Red blocked the attacks, and flung the shield at the two of them, defeating them.

"Red! You saved us!" Flavio realized. "Thanks there, boy!" Flavio took a few steps forward to face the ocean. "There are surely more ghosts on this island, that none of us can fight off. I think we may need to send someone to explore this island!"

"How about Red?" Sal T. suggested. "He cleaned those ghosts up pretty good."

"My though exactly!" Flavio agreed. "What do you say, Red?'

"How about the Inklings split up into groups and explore this island?" Red offered.

"Am I an Inkling?" Flavio asked.

"Don't think so, Flavio." Red checked him over.

"In that case, good idea!" Flavio agreed. "When they get back from collecting food, we'll split you guys up."

"Sounds like a plan!" Red agreed. "I'll call Abbie and Gyanna back." Red placed a Squid Beacon. Soon, Gyanna and Abbie super jumped to the spot.

"We were just getting food." Abbie informed. "Where's Four-Eyes?"

"He went to get food…!" Red told them, "But he isn't back!" Red packed in his stuff.

"Where are you going, Red?" Flavio asked.

"I'm going to find Four-Eyes!" Red explained. "He won't survive for a minute alone!"

* * *

"Oh, boy." Lord Crump waded through the bushes. "This isn't any cake walk. Anyhow, I've got to find that Sapphire Star before Red and his friends and split!" he told himself. "I can't believe they fell for my disguise! Once I find the Sapphire Star, we'll be gone! I'll be off in our ship like nothing ever happened! Buh huh!"

"Four-Eyes! Where are you?" Red called.

"Crap, here he comes!" Lord Crump raced to the cliff, and jumped onto the X-Naut ship.

"Four-Eyes?"

"RED!" Lord Crump called. "They got me!"

Red ran to Four-Eyes voice and saw the X-Naut ship, and Four-Eyes being hauled into a room on the boat. Red jumped onto the boat, and began to swing his spiky chain ball, taking out X-Nauts left and right. He burst into the room where Four-Eyes was held. "Let's get out of here! Hold on!"

Red grabbed Four-Eyes, turned invisible and flew back to land. "Boy, that was close."

"I'll say!" Four-Eyes agreed. "Which way is camp?"

"Follow me," Red led him back the camp.

"Four-Eyes! You made it!" Flavio cheered.

"Barely." Red informed. "The X-Nauts must have followed us here. They almost kidnapped Four-Eyes. This makes our quest for the Sapphire Star even more critical. We'll discuss this more in the morning. Good night." Red walked into the tent, and dozed off.


	15. Chapter V: First Day On The Island

"Boy! What a night!" Red stretched as he woke up. "It was raining the whole freaking night! I didn't get a single wink!"

"Morning, Red." Rob-omb was already awake. "Want some soup?"

"Sure." Red sat down by the fire. "What time is it?"

"Oh, I'd say…" Rob-omb gave his watch a smack. "4:33."

"4:33, and you're up?" Red asked.

"I was working the night watch with Erick and Gyanna. They argued most of the time, which thankfully kept me up. I was cleaning up the wood from the ship and servicing the cannons that we salvaged. I'm a walking encyclopedia, so I know these things."

"Fun." Red agreed, as he ate his mushroom soup. "Well, I'm gonna get to work. Got a shovel on you?"

"There's one in the storehouse." Rob grabbed it quickly. "What're you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna see if I can get some of those trees over here, so we can hang some hammocks between them for the group. I mean, we can't have guys sleeping between two rocks, like Pa-Patch over there."

"He finds it relaxing." Rob explained. "Anyway, good luck. Care to flush that soup down with a tall glass of saltwater?"

"I'm good." Red dismissed. "I'm good."

* * *

' _Boy, what a fix we've gotten ourselves into!'_ Red thought as he dug up a tree. _'Our boat's destroyed, we're running low on food and water, and I didn't sleep at all last night!'_ He shoved his shovel into the ground, severing the tree's roots. 'That's gonna do it.' Red dragged the tree back to camp. "Nine, ten, eleven trees. I need one more to make what we need." Red walked back to the forest to dig out another tree. "Back to work."

"HAALP!" Red heard a cry for help in the distance.

"A desperate cry for help!" Red realized. "Sorry, tree. Your hammock days will have to wait!" Red rushed through the thick jungle, plagued by Putrid Piranhas and Green Fuzzies. He scaled the walls of the island and finally found the voice. "Scare T! Four-Eyes! Bobbery!"

"Red! It is you, old boy!" Bobbery acknowledged. Two Embers surrounded him and the others. "Save these two from their fate!" Bobbery flung them towards Red. "GO!" Red and the others ran for their lives.

"You guys okay?" Red asked. "That was a close one."

"Poor Bobbery!" Scare T. realized. "He's gonna get crushed by those Embers!"

"You guys go back to the camp and tell everyone what happened." Red ordered. "I'm going for Bobbery!"

"You heard him, Scare! We're OUT!" Four-Eyes called.

Red ran across the bridge to find Bobbery. "Where did they chase him?" Red stepped on a weak plank on the bridge, and fell through. He managed to hold on. **"I CAN'T SWIM!"** Red remembered. "What can I do?" Red thought aloud. "Of course! Shield, extra large!" Red created a large shield below him so he could stand on the water. "Sweet! This is like surfing! Let's see if I actually can now." Red placed on e foot forward on the shield, and he began to surf forward. **"AWESOME!"** Red took off for the open ocean, surfing through the waters. Wherever Red surfed, the shield stayed glued below his feet. Red spotted an Ice Body badge, and surfed to pick it up. He then returned to land. "That was wild!" Red cheered. "Now to go find the Admiral." Red dashed through the next stretch of jungle.

"Leave me be, you cursed ghosts!"

"Bobbery!" Red looked up into a tree. "How'd you get up there?"

"Don't bother!" He responded. "Just get these things away from me!"

"Sure thing!" Red pulled out his Inkbrush. "Taste ink, you demons!" Red put them out with a few quick brush strokes. "Come on down, Admiral!"

Bobbery fell from the tree. "I guess those blokes got me a bit better than I thought!" Bobbery muttered as he panted heavily. "Red, hear my last request. Thank you for taking me out to sea one last time…I wish to have a drink of my Chuckola Cola, my last memory of Scarlette. Bring it to me, so I can go happy…"

"You're not going anywhere!" Red proclaimed. He picked up the Admiral. "To base camp!" Red spread his wings, and took to the sky, and within an instant, they'd returned o the camp. Everyone was gathered around Flavio. **"EMERGENCY!"** Red yelled as he descended and landed.

"My goodness!" Flavio took at look at Bobbery. "You look rough, friend! What happened to you?"

"He got busted up saving Scare T. and Four-Eyes from the ghosts!" Red explained. "He last one request before he becomes one with Scarlette. That is that he drink his Chuckola Cola that he brought!"

"Well, Flavio has no choice." Flavio explained. "Flavio found it on the beach this morning. I yield."

"Thanks." Red stuck his hand out for it. "Well?"

" **HOWEVER!"** Flavio was not finished. "This is part our my- Err, our crew's supplies, which we need to survive."

"The dying man is right here!" Red pointed. "Are you going to deprive him of his last wish?"

"I'm just saying that you must find food to replace it with!" Flavio reiterated.

"Just give him the Cola." Red ordered. "I'll go find something!"

"Not until you return!" Flavio responded. "Flavio expects all to keep their promises."

"Fine!" Red huffed. "Shield, extra large!" Red activated the shield as he entered the water.

"Red!" Aimee yelled. "You can't swim!"

"I'm not going to swim, Aimee!" Red laughed. "I'm gonna surf!" Red hopped onto the shield, and surfed out to sea. **"WAAAAAAAAH-HOO!"** Red yelled, as he surfed. He disappeared quickly, and returned within a quick second. "Here! Have this!" Red handed Flavio a coconut.

"How scrumptious!" Flavio praised. "Here you go, Admiral." Flavio handed him the bottle.

"Thank you, Flavio!" Bobbery thanked. "Now I can be reunited with my dear Scarlette." Bobbery tumbled over.

"Oh, boy." Red tapped him. "Bobbery, you're still breathing." Bobbery did not respond. Red knelt down beside him and yelled, **"BOBBERY!"**

"HACK!" Bobbery sputtered as he climbed to his feet. "Red! You have adventures in the afterlife, too, eh?" Bobbery asked.

"You're still alive, bro!" Erick pointed out.

"I am?" Bobbery felt his mustache being dragged along the ground. "Oh, I am. How…silly of me." He turned to Red. "Red! I am going to accompany you into Pirate's Grove to collect that treasure!" Bobbery urged. "Let's shove off, lad!"

"WOAH!" Red yelled. "Easy there, friend. I've still got chores to do here. Maybe tomorrow we can, I've got to finish moving and planting trees, and then installing hammocks!"

"Right you are, Red!" Flavio reminded. "Now, get to it!"

"Yes sir, Flavio!"

* * *

"There we are! Twenty hammocks, all safe for use!" Red showed everyone. Voices whispered with awe.

"Impressive, Red!" Flavio applauded. "Very good, but three of you will have to wait to use them. Who's working night shift tonight?"

" **NIGHT SHIFT!"** Robbie's eyes lit up. "The Bob Marley song, Ma'an?"

"No, not the song, Robbie." Red rolled his eyes. "Some guys have to stand guard tonight."

"Really?" Robbie asked. "…So nothing to do with the song?"

"No, Robbie! I mean, do you _see_ a forklift anywhere?" Red exclaimed.

"No, I don't." Robbie looked around puzzled. "Anyway, Rob, Pa-Patch and I can take night watch tonight, Captain!"

"I'm gonna take night watch, too." Red offered. "I can't seem to get much sleep here."

"It's a deal!" Flavio agreed.

"I'm gonna lie down until it gets dark." Red explained. "I'm gonna try to get a few winks."

* * *

"Ack!" Red woke up. "Aimee!"

"Hey, night guard!" Aimee giggled.

"Aw, c'mon Aimee!" Red threw his jacket back on. "It's so hot here I can't even sleep with a **shirt** on!"

"That's great." Aimee smiled, and stood up.

"Hey! Where'd your clothes go?" Red asked.

"They were all wet, Sal's gonna wash them in the morning." When do the rest of them come in? Aimee explained. "I made myself a swimsuit out of leaves off the trees here."

"Yeah." Red grinned ear to ear, as he looked her over. "Maybe I'll share a hammock with you tonight!" Red joked, making a revolted face to himself.

"Hee hee!" Aimee giggled. "Oh, Red! You're so cute!" She gave him a kiss. "I'll see you in the morning." She walked to her hammock.

"Red?" Rob-omb approached him. "Let's get watching."

"Right." Red joined him. He waved to Aimee. "See you later…pretty?" Red asked himself.

"Leave it at that." Rob poked him. "Let's go."

"Y'know, Rob, I don't know what Aimee's trying to get from me." Red admitted. "The last few days she's been acting...weird. Like more appreciative. And kinda seductive. It's weird." He shuddered. "Am I dying? Did that nail give me some terminal illness?"

"Man, you're asking the wrong Bob-omb about that." Rob laughed. "Stay focused, Red. We gotta get this camp operational if we have any hope of surviving!"

"Right!" Red followed Rob to the watch point. "Gee, you did a good job setting those cannons up."

"Thanks." Rob responded. "Look what else I found today! Night vision binoculars!"

"Sweet!" Red grabbed a pair and looked out at sea. "Say, you can see things a lot better with these!" Red agreed.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Rob agreed. Suddenly, it began to rain. "Great, rain."

"Hey, guys!" Robbie called from a structure. It had a wooden frame and a large tarp with a hole cut out as a window. "Come in here, until it stops!"

* * *

"Say, nice place, Pa-Patch." Red agreed. "Look at all the stuff you've got hooked up to that generator there!"

"Aye, it's a good one." Pa-Patch agreed. "I can still get the baseball game! Neo Bowser City Renegades versus Bomb City Bombers." The signal began to get fuzzy. "C'mon, Robbie, Ma'an! Pedal faster!"

"I'm pedaling! **I'm pedaling!** " Robbie gasped. "Dammit, Ma'an! This is hard work!"

"It's okay, I've got enough charge fro another hour." Pa-Patch informed. "Robbie, you can take a break."

"How come you can't pedal, Ma'an?"

"Well, DUH! My feet can't reach the pedals, scallywag!" Pa-Patch explained.

"C'mon, Robbie. Let's go check out the rain." Red pulled him out. They grabbed a mango each and sat down on the rainy beach.

"Even in the rain, it's peaceful here." Robbie commented. "This must be what Jamaica was like before people discovered it."

"Yeah." Red agreed, lighting a candle and placing it in a wooden shelter so it wouldn't go out.

"Lemme ask you something, Red." Robbie asked.

"Sure, anything bro!" Red answered. "What's up?"

"Do you really like Aimee?" Robbie asked.

Red paused. "Yeah, I guess." He struggled to answer. "I mean, I like her better as a friend, but I'm more focused on saving the world at this point. You get me?"

"Hmm." Robbie thought.

"What?" Red asked.

"No, just glad we got that our there." Robbie responded. "Been on my mind."

"Hey, is that a boat out there?" Red asked, holding up his binoculars to his eyes. "Yeah, that is!"

"What are you going to do?" Robbie asked, as Red handed him his jacket.

"I'm going to get out there!" Red answered. "Shield, extra large!" Red hopped on the shield and surfed out. He returned a few minutes later, with a large box.

"Wow!" Robbie realized. "You cashed in, Ma'an! What you all got there?"

"Well, they let me have a box of some food and some water." Red returned to land. "Let's get into the shelter and check this stuff out!"

" **Unbelievable!"** Pa-Patch complained. "Bombers lost, 9-8 in extras!"

"Of course they were going to lose, Patch!" Rob explained. "First of all, they're, like, 14-33 on the road, and have been swept by the Renegades once already!"

"I can't believe they called Bill-ill out!" Pa-Patch continued to complain. "That was a ball!"

"You weren't there, flea-head!" Rob retorted. "How can you even assume that was a ball? Koopherson has struck Bill-ill out every time at bat!"

"Whatever." Pa-Patch reclined in a folding chair. "Hey, Red! What's that there?"

"Well, I just surfed out to a passing ship, and they gave me this box of food and water!"

"Thank goodness!" Pa-Patch sprung up from the chair. "Eatin' time!"

"Whoa, guys!" Rob jumped up. "Chill until morning! Everyone else needs to eat, too!"

"Speaking of them, it's starting to pour pretty bad out there." Red realized. "I'm gonna find some leaves cover everyone up with."

* * *

"That's everyone." Red recounted. "Just Aimee left." Red walked to nearby tree and grabbed some more leaves for Aimee. ' _Maybe I can try to be more appreciative. Brace yourself, Red, this is gonna feel reeeeeeeally uncomfortable._ '

"Red?" Aimee woke up.

"Hey, girl!" Red sat down on the hammock. "Thought I'd grab you some leaves so you won't get wet."

"Aww, that's sweet!" Aimee sat up. "Thanks, Red." Red still sat there. "Red, I need to get back to sleep!"

"Move over!" Red pushed his way onto the hammock.

"Ooh, Red!" Aimee giggled. "Who taught you _that?"_ Their happiness was interrupted by a rustling from the forest.

"What was that?" Red asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound friendly." Aimee agreed. "Go check!"

"Me?" Red asked. "But we're… _happy!_ "

"Fine I'll go-"

"FINE!" Red got up. "I'll go check." He grabbed his hammer and walked into the rainforest. ' _Phew. That was getting out of hand_.' He told himself, as he searched the area. All he heard was crickets and other insects. "Anyone there?" He reached for his binoculars. "Not picking up any movement." Red removed them and headed back to camp.

"What was it?" Aimee asked.

"Just the wind." Red answered. "Now, where were we?"

" **RED!"** Rob-omb called. **"COME HERE, NOW!"**

"Uh oh!" Red jumped out of the hammock and dashed to the shelter. "What's wrong?"

"Robbie's legs are wasted!" Pa-Patch explained, motioning to the bicycle-powered radio. "And we're missing the football game! Sky Garden Aces versus Bomb City Detonators!"

"I care _why?_ " Red asked.

"It's a playoff game!" Pa-Patch explained. "I've got 300 coins in Rogueport resting on the Detonators winning!"

Red sighed. "How long do I gotta pedal?"

"Only an hour!" Robbie explained. "Help the cause, Ma'an!"

"Fine." Red hopped on. "You'd better give me half your treasure."

"Deal!" Pa-Patch agreed. "Just pedal!"


	16. Chapter V: Numbered Days

"ARR!" Pa-Patch snarled as he awakened. "I slept great last night!"

"No one else did, because of your **snoring!** " Rob-omb angrily informed.

"Get over it, guys." Robbie rubbed his eye. "Where's Red?" Aimee was sitting on the beach, wearing her hat. She looked as if she was watching something in the ocean. "Morning, Aimee."

"Hey, Robbie!" Aimee stood up. "Come see Red surfing right now!" Red was sure enough, out surfing on the sapphire blue waves. He was popping all sorts of fancy tricks, like flips and stuff. He waved to the beach and returned.

"Boy, all of the sudden, you're a natural in the water!" Robbie laughed.

"Hey, I finally figured it out!" Red explained. "I should at least give it a whirl."

"Gee, you're good, Red!" Aimee complimented. "I wish I was that good!"

"You do, eh?" Red dried himself with a towel before he picked up Aimee. "Shield, extra large!" Red got his surfing shield ready. "There's nothing to surfing the Shell Shield!" Red took them out to the ocean.

Robbie stood there on the beach, watching them. _'Gee, that Red! Look at him! He has to feel somethin' Aimee.'_ Robbie thought to himself.

"Morning, Robbie!" Flavio joined Robbie.

"Hello, captain, Ma'an!" Robbie nodded. "Just watching Red teach Aimee surfing. I mean, look at them out there! I've never seen them so happy before."

"Flavio wishes he could be like Red." Flavio explained. "Red is kind, but so brave at the same time!"

"That's Red for you." Robbie agreed. "Been like that ever since I met him."

"You okay?" Red helped Aimee onto the beach. "You went under pretty good." He grabbed a towel to dry her off.

"It's okay…I'm fine. Thanks, Red." Aimee rolled her eyes and walked back to her hammock.

"Guess I kinda screwed up there…" Red admitted.

"She'll get over it." Robbie assured.

"Red, old bean!" Bobbery approached Red. "We'd better get going on finding the treasure."

"Gosh, you're right!" He checked his watch. "It's ten already! Inklings! Move out, we've got to find a way into Pirate's Grotto!"

"Just a second, Red!" Flavio called. "As your captain, Flavio shall accompany you your Inklings to the site we seek."

"I don't see a problem." Red shrugged. "Just don't fall behind!"

* * *

"Here's where we left off." Red stood and looked at the wall that stood before them. Two gold statues stood before the large wall, and a stone skull lay on the ground. "Looks like we need to place something here."

"What could possibly go there?" Erick asked.

"Maybe!" Paul recalled. "The Skull Gem!"

"Flavio!" Gyanna called. "We need the Skull Gem!"

"The Skull Gem?" Flavio asked. "What for?"

"We need to place something in its eyes, possibly." Paul explained.

"Well, Flavio will need it back!" Flavio handed it to Red.

"Thanks, Flavio." Red walked up to the skull, and placed the gem in its eye. The short gold statue's eyes began to light up. "What could we do to this thing to find the entrance?" Red asked.

"Try ground-pounding it, Red!" Abbie suggested.

"Good idea." Red Spin-Jumped the statue. "Hm? Nothing." Red tried again. "It doesn't seem to be working." Red pounded one more time. The statue stopped lighting up. The tall one's eyes had lit up. "What could we do to this one?" Red asked. "Aimee? Anything intelligent to add?"

"Apparently, I can't contribute." Aimee huffed. "Try slamming it a few times with your head."

"Ooh." Robbie moaned under his breath. "Try hitting it with your hammer, Red." Robbie tried to refocus everyone.

"Sure, Robbie." Red agreed, reluctantly. He began to whack it with his hammer. Its eyes stopped glowing, and a hatch opened over the skull.

"Good work, old bean!" Bobbery congratulated. "Toss me up there, I'll blow us an entrance!" Red tossed Bobbery into the hatch, and he blew it up.

"HO!" Flavio cried. "My poor Skull Gem!" The Skull Gem landed next to Flavio. "It's come back to me!" Flavio hugged it. "Anyway, you guys seem to know what you're all doing. Flavio will return to camp. Just be back by sundown."

"Sure, Flavio!" Red nodded. The team entered the musty cave. It was quite large, but definitely smelled evil.

"OOOOOOOOOOO…" The moans of ghosts were heard throughout the cave.

"Paul, you look scared!" Gyanna mocked.

"Maybe that's because I AM!" Paul jumped in shock.

"Let's keep moving." Red ordered. "We don't have much more time. Let's explore as much as we can in our little time." The group explored further to spot a sunken boat and spike booby trap.

"Watch out, old bean!" Bobbery called. "Bill Blasters! Look out for the Bullet Bills!"

"Not if I have something to say!" Erick jumped past a Bullet Bill. "HA!" He laughed, until another one hit him.

"ERICK!" Aimee ran to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Erick got to his feet. "Thanks for looking out for me!"

"I have to try to be better than Red at that." Aimee gave Red a dirty look.

Red rolled his eyes. ' _Oh, boy. Focus, Red! Just get the job done. That's your number one priority._ ' He clobbered a Bullet Bill with his spiky ball chain as it approached. He took advantage of the opening and struck the Bill Blasters.

"Good move, son!" Bobbery called. "Way to take down those Blasters!"

"Thanks." Red caught his breath. "Just looking out for the team." He glanced at Aimee.

"Hey, we should be heading back now." Robbie checked his watch. "It'll be dark soon!"

"Yeah, let's get lost!"

* * *

"What's all of this?" Red led the group the camp to see it decorated, as if they were going to have a party.

"Ah, the treasure hunters return!" Flavio raised an empty glass. "You guys picked a good time to return. The sun is setting, and its time to celebrate!"

"Yeah!" Sal T. nodded. "Us Toads found our instruments while you were gone!" They raised a guitar, a violin and a flute. "We'll give you a number!" They began to play a song.

"This is a good one!" Paul realized. "Gyanna, how about a dance?"

"Oh, Paul!" Gyanna snickered. "You haven't asked me to a dance since we saved Inkopolis!"

"Take it easy." Paul warned, as they began to swing to the melodic tune the Toads played.

' _This is perfect!_ ' Red thought. _'I'll dance with Aimee, and this silly fight will be all over!'_ Red approached Aimee. "Hey, Aimee! How's about we show those two our moves?"

Aimee gave him a look. "Erick, how about we dance?"

"Sure!" Erick smiled. "Let's show them some moves!" Aimee led them away from Red.

"Harsh." Robbie sighed. "Harsh." Red froze for a second, before closing his eyes, breathing deeply, and opening his eyes again, unfazed. Robbie noticed this, but didn't bring attention to it.

"Hey, Patch!" Rob-omb called. "Let's show these landlubbers the Bob-omb jig!"

"You guys haven't seen real moves yet!" Pa-Patch and Rob-omb began to bust the most atrocious dance moves ever.

"I'll be in the forest, looking for somewhere to throw up." Four-Eyes dashed away. "I'm…gonna hurl!"

"What's the matter, 4D?" Red asked. "Not loving the island food?"

"Yeah...YEAH!" Four-Eyes agreed. "It's this **CONSTANT** combination of mango and coconut! It's rather... gross? Yeah, gross! I'm a man of all kinds of foods. I guess I just need some time to adjust. I'm gonna take a hike. Maybe it'll give me a new appreciation of the cuisine! Yeah! And with that... **PO-** errrrrr, I mean, 'I'm out!' Yeah, I'm out! Ha! Haha...I'll go now." He dashed away, leaving Red confused.

* * *

"Ain't this nice, Red?" Robbie and Red were sitting out.

"Yeah, I guess so." Red flicked a piece of bark away.

"What's up?" Robbie asked.

"Hey, Robbie!" Pa-Patch approached him. "This is wearin' me down, Ma'an!"

"Yeah, Ma'an!" Robbie agreed.

"I was wondering…could I dance with Abbie?"

""What?" Robbie asked, surprised. "Sure, I don't see a problem."

"Great." Patch smiled. "What should I do?"

"Just ask her, Ma'an! You'll do great!" Robbie urged. "You can't look any worse than Flavio." He pointed to Flavio, who was clicking his heels in the air.

"You're right." Patch agreed. "Thanks, Ma'an!" Pa-Patch ran off to dance with Abbie.

"Lucky Bob-omb." Red smiled.

"He deserves a little luck." Robbie added. "Poor Rob and him. Living on the streets most of their lives. They only have each other, now."

"Gee, what happened?" Red asked.

"Parents died in a shipwreck." Robbie explained.

"Ouch." Red groaned. "Tragic."

"They're lucky for what they have still." Robbie explained.

"I think I'll let him keep that half of his treasure he owes me." Red decided.

"That's commendable, Ma'an!" Robbie patted him on the shoulder. "Hey! Aimee just went into the tent alone!"

"Great." Red acknowledged, unfazed again.

"Somethin up, Ma'an?" Robbie asked.

"I guess I wanted a little space between us," Red began, "But this is a little _too_ much. I mean, I get that she has needs-or whatever-but our priority is the world right now!"

"I think you're talking to the wrong Ma'an, Ma'an." Robbie laughed. "Just go talk to her! What's the worst that could happen?"

"I will!" Red nodded, as he dashed to the shelter. Aimee was in there, trying to find something to drink. "Hey."

"Hey." Aimee responded.

"Looking for something?" Red asked. "Be careful, Pa-Patch doesn't like anyone futzing with his stuff."

"Thanks." Aimee nodded. She continued to search through the box. "Where are the drinks?"

Red walked to the generator and reached behind it. "Here."

"Thanks." Aimee took it. "Sorry about earlier."

"No, it was my fault, I knew you couldn't swim and should have held on to you tighter." Red apologized. "And not laughed hysterically when you went under."

Aimee giggled. "It was kind of funny, though."

Red opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't say it. "So, are we cool?"

"Yeah." Aimee gave him a hug. "We're good."

"…Good!" Red smiled. "Come here!" He pulled her in. ' _Well, here goes nothing!_ '

"Sure, just let em check the score in the game!" Pa-Patch walked in. He snickered at the sight and turned to yell. **"Hey, everyone! Red and Aimee are giving a free show here!"**

"Patch!" Red laughed. "Warn us next time!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Erick laughed, as he walked away. _'DAMMIT! That hurts my chances with Aimee.'_

"Whatever." Pa-Patch rolled his eyes. " 'Ere, go make out outside, I've got to check the score."

"Hey, Patch!" Rob-omb yelled. "Grab me that big-ass chicken! We've got some hungry folks out here!"

"Hold it, bro!" Patch yelled. "DAMMIT! Bombers are losing, 5-2!" Patch stormed out. "Here's your freaking chicken! Get cooking!"

"Sounds like we're eating now." Red figured. "I'm pretty starved."

"Yeah, me too!" Aimee agreed. "Let's get out there before it's all gone!"

* * *

"Rob, that meal was great!" Robbie commented. "Never had something that good before!"

"Glad you like it!" Rob thanked.

"Hey, Patch!" Harr T. spoke up. "It's 9:00 now, shouldn't you check the game?"

"Yeah, you're right!" Pa-Patch ran into the shelter to check the score. He came out with the radio. "The game's in extras! Bombers have a chance to pull it off!"

"My ass!" Rob laughed. "Bombers don't have a chance!"

"We interrupt this live broadcast with a Rogueport weather alert." The man on the radio said. "Long-range scanners have picked up a Category 5 hurricane outside Rogueport. The storms projected path is set to make landfall on Keelhaul Key in two days, where it will weaken and hit Rogueport as a tropical storm in six days."

"Did you guys hear that?" Paul realized, spilling his water. "There's a major storm set to nail us!"

"We'll be wiped out!" Gyanna realized. "There's no way we'll survive!"

"Yeah, even if we get the treasure, there's no way we can build a boat big enough for all of us and the treasure!" Abbie realized.

" **IT'S THE END!"** Scare T. yelled. **"WE'RE DOOMED!"**

Everyone else began to whisper. "Now calm down, everyone!" Flavio ordered. "This is distressing news. Now that we know this, I give everyone permission… **TO FREAK OUT!** " Everyone began to panic for his or her lives.

"We're **DEAD**!" Rob yelled. **"DEAD!"**

Red slammed hammer into the ground, silencing everyone. "Everyone, calm down." Red ordered. "Every ship in the water will be returning to Rogueport to prepare, correct?"

"That's sounds about right." Erick figured.

"What we have to do is find the treasure ASAP. Then, we can focus on finding a ship." Red instructed. "SAL! HARR! ROB! PATCH! FLAVIO!" Red called. "Try to pack as much stuff as we can. That way, when we find a ship, we can get off this island quickly."

" **Roger!"** The five of them nodded.

"The rest of us, we'll try to get the treasure." Red instructed the Inklings and Bobbery.

"What about Four-Eyes?" Aimee asked.

"When he returns, he'll help pack everything up." Red assured. "Get to work!"

"YES SIR!" Everyone nodded. They all got to work, packing as much as they could.

"If we need more boxes, take down some trees!" Red ordered. "This is life or death, now!"

"But, Red!" Scare T. approached him. "What about Four-Eyes?"

"Don't worry, he'll come back when he's good and ready." Red assured. From the security and darkness of the jungle, Lord Crump watched the group.

"This is great!" He whispered to himself. "They'll be busy packing the rest of the evening. That gives me time to find the Sapphire Star, take as much treasure as I want, get on the X-Ship, and with that…POW! I'm gone! **Buh! Buh huh huh huh!"**


	17. Chapter V: Return To The Grotto

"Up and at 'em, crew!" Red ordered. "Only two days left to find the treasure!" Everyone began to slowly wake up.

"Morning, Red." Scare T. greeted.

"Morning, Scare." Red returned. "Does everyone know what they have to do today?"

"Once they all wake up, then I'll assign them their tasks." Scare explained.

"Good, good." Red confirmed.

"Red! Are we ready to continue the search, old bean?" Bobbery asked.

"Think we are." Red glanced to see if all the Inklings were awake. "You guys all ready?"

"Yeah, Ma'an!" Robbie nodded. "Let's get to it!"

Red nodded, and the group headed into the jungle. It was damp from all of the rain that fell during the last night. Everyone was eager to continue the adventure. Paul was fumbling through his tattle log, while Gyanna helped him organize it. Robbie was just taking the scenery in, and explaining what Jamaica was to Abbie. Erick and Aimee were flipping a coin to see who could call it. Red smiled. ' _Look at them! They're perfect for each other. I hope Aimee realizes how much Erick likes her._ ' Suddenly, Red stumbled. A large green blanket that looked like grass fell into a deep hole.

"WOAH!" Erick pulled Red back. "Careful, Fred! You almost took a wicked spill there!"

"Yeah, that was close!" Abbie realized. "You should pay more attention to what's in front of you."

"Yeah, guess I'm just distracted. I'm just running all the scenarios we need to consider." Red nodded. "Thanks, Erick. Lemme just take down a tree so we can cross this thing." Red took a tree down with his hammer, and laid it across the hole, so the Inklings could cross. Next, they climbed the large hill that stood in the way. They reached the top, after a quick struggle.

"Call it, Aimee!" Erick was flipping a coin. "Heads or tails?"

"I don't know, heads?" Aimee asked.

Erick flipped the coin, but it bounced off of his head and rolled forward. "Hey! Come back here!" Erick began to chase it, proceeding ahead of Red.

"Wait a sec…" Paul looked ahead to see strings attached to a trap Erick was about to walk into! **"Erick! Watch out!"**

"Get back here!" Erick chased the coin. Suddenly, a net from below caught the coin, trapping it in a large net. "Wow." Erick realized what he'd almost done.

"Erick!" Red ran up to him. "You alright?"

"I'm good, Fred!" Erick proudly declared. "I got carried away with this intense competition!" He laughed with Aimee.

"Be careful there, son!" Bobbery advised. "These traps are showing up more often than last time we checked out Pirate's Grotto!"

"Wonder why that could be…" Abbie though aloud.

"Regardless, we keep going." Red took the lead again, before stopping. "Where's the bridge?"

* * *

"There was a bridge here yesterday!" Red recalled, "But where did it go?"

"This is getting quite strange." Bobbery agreed. "Red, I'd say there's some bloke on this island who doesn't want us to get that treasure!"

"I think that's the only option left, Admiral." Red agreed. He took down another tree for the group to cross on. "Everyone, be wary as we continue. We can't be sure of what's still ahead." The group reentered Pirate's Grotto, and proceeded to where they'd left off: the spiky bridge. They continued to an area with a closed gate in the water. They continued and hiked up a large wall to a waterfall.

"Where could that treasure trove be?" Red asked. "We've been looking for some time now, and we haven't even found a key or something!"

"Let's check this next room." Gyanna suggested.

"Hold on." Paul was writing something down in the tattle log. "Just mapping our journey just in case we need to come back this way."

"Good idea." Abbie agreed. "I'd hate to get lost in here. Let's head into the next area."

"Can't! Door's locked." Erick tried to budge it, but it wouldn't move.

"How about that switch?" Robbie asked.

"Throw me up there, lad!" Bobbery advised. "I can set if off with an explosion." Red tossed Bobbery up to the switch, and he set it off, opening the door. The next hall was long, and had a small dock. They entered the room after that, and collected a key.

"Okay, Paul! Where does this key go?" Red asked.

"Door near the wall, near the waterfall." Paul instructed. The group proceeded to that room and opened the door. They passed through a room with some Buzzy Beetles and entered a room with a long corridor.

"See?" Erick laughed. "This is a piece of cake!" He began to strut down the walkway. Some long, pointy spears that ambushed him from the wall poked him. "EEK!"

"Oh, boy." Abbie rolled her eyes. "Erick, it's all about timing, get it?" Abbie dashed across the floor as the spikes disappeared, but was poked as she was crossing.

"Didn't work that well for you, either!" Erick huffed. "Now what?"

"I can surf through the water down there to get past it." Red informed. "The thing is how can the rest of you get through safely?"

"We could probably ink a trail and squid through safely." Robbie suggested.

"Yeah, but what about me, lad?" Bobbery asked.

"I can transport you across safely." Red explained. "While I do that, you guys figure out how to get past this thing."

* * *

"Good work, lad!" Bobbery commented. "What about the rest of the group?"

"Watch this." Red placed a Squid Beacon. "They can get over here now. Let's check that old wreck over there." They approached a large shipwreck. It had probably been there for some time now, and the rotted wood confirmed that. Robbie had just travelled to the beacon.

" **Eeeeeeeeh, Ma'an!"** He announced, proudly. "Rest of the group is still getting their acts together. Need any help?"

"Don't worry, lads!" Bobbery chuckled. "Old Bobbery can take this wooden barrier down!" Bobbery exploded, taking the obstacle out. "Come! Let us proceed to the treasure!" The threesome entered the old boat.

"Check out this chest!" Red examined it. "This looks like its been here forever!"

"Maybe this is the treasure, Red!" Robbie guessed.

"HEY!" The chest spoke. "You! You, with the wicked gun and the dreadlocks!" Bobbery and Red looked towards Robbie. "How about you get me out of here!"

"What?" Robbie was puzzled.

"Listen, I've been stuck in here forever!" The chest explained. "I could use a hand!"

"Hmm." Robbie thought. "This looks like the same chest that cursed me in Hooktail's Castle and Twilight Town!"

"What? That's ridiculous!" The chest commented. "How could I do that when I'm stuck in here? Tell you what; I got a little reward if you let me out. Take out that ghost over there, he's got the key."

"Uh, okay." Robbie answered. He fired a shot at the ghost, causing it to flee and drop a key. "This the key?"

"Yeah!" The chest quickly answered. "Hurry, it's stuffy in here!" Robbie busted the chest open. "SUCKER!" Robbie was sucked into the chest.

"What, Ma'an!" Robbie realized what had happened.

"Can't believe you fell for it again!" The chest cackled. "Now, BE CURSED!" Robbie flashed with a white light. "HA! Take it! Now, you will be cursed to turn into a paper boat when you are near water! HAHAHAHA!" Robbie faded back into reality.

"What was that about, lad?" Bobbery asked.

"Just got cursed to turn into a paper boat when I need to get through water." Robbie explained.

"Let's get a look at it, Robbie!" Red directed him to a small pond near the shipwreck. Robbie faced the water, focused and turned into a paper boat. "Looks good!"

Robbie emerged from the boat. "Thanks, Ma'an! Let's go tell the group the good news!"

* * *

"We can't cross, Erick!" Abbie yelled. "Stop getting yourself poked!"

"No, I got this!" Erick smiled. "Here we-OW!"

"Genius." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Aimee jumped to her feet. "Here comes Red!" Red surfed up to them, followed by a large paper boat, that Bobbery rode. "Perfect timing, Red, Abbie and Erick have been arguing forever. What's with the boat? And where's Robbie?"

"Lads, let me introduce you!" Bobbery exited the boat. "This is the S.S. Robbie!"

Robbie returned to his Inkling form. "Cool, eh?"

"You turn into a boat now?" Gyanna asked.

"Of course!" Paul snapped his fingers. "Using his ability to transform paper-thin, he can manipulate this ability to transform into a larger boat!"

Robbie was about to explain. "What he said."

"Paul! What's our next move?" Red ordered.

"Let's see…" Paul fumbled through his map. "We should look for the handle for the gate we saw in the water earlier."

"I'll go find it." Robbie offered. "Come, Bobbery! Let's go find the handle!"

"You got it, lad!" Bobbery affirmed. "Let's go, boy!"

"After they return, we can head out to face those waves out there." Paul pointed to the large underground sea that lay ahead of them. "After mapping Pirate's Grotto out, I have reason to believe the Pirate King's treasure lies beyond those treacherous waters."

"That will have to wait." Gyanna checked her watch. "We have to head back to the camp, we agreed to head back by sundown."

"That's true." Red agreed. "We'll continue tomorrow, team. We've still got a lot to do in a little bit of time!"


	18. Chapter V: SURPRISE!

"Here we go, group." Red stood on a barrel so he could see the whole camp. "We have finished packing everything." He told Flavio's team. "Today, try your best to build as big a boat as possible. Patch, status on the hurricane?"

"Scheduled to hit Keelhaul Key tomorrow at noon." Pa-Patch informed.

"Great." Red nodded. "Inklings, Bobbery, we must find the treasure today."

"OKAY!" They all yelled.

"Let's move!" Red led the group. "Onward!"

* * *

"I can't believe this." Erick fussed. "All the work we did yesterday…moving the trees so we could cross the gaps…reduced to nothing!"

"Someone really doesn't want us finding that treasure." Paul confirmed.

"Don't worry, we can cross this last gap now." Robbie informed. "Red just laid a tree over the large gap."

"It's all set." Red nodded. "We keep moving." The group returned to where they'd left off the previous day. "All right, Robbie. Get the boat ready."

"Gotcha, Ma'an!" Robbie winked, as he transformed into a boat. "All aboard!"

"Not enough room!" Erick informed. "Only room for Bobbery or Aimee."

"We need Bobbery in the boat to navigate." Red figured. "Aimee, this time I won't drop you."

"Ooh, fun!" Aimee blushed.

"Shield, extra large! Treacherous waves lie ahead." Red activated his surfboard. "Admiral, our lives are in your hands."

"Right-o!" Bobbery nodded, looking through his telescope. "About five kilometers."

"Let's do this." Red nodded. "Go!"

Bobbery used his key as a wheel to guide Robbie, who Red followed. The waves were quite rough, and large. Bobbery expertly navigated past the waves. They got more intense the farther from land they got. "Right! Left!" Bobbery called. They entered the dark cave that lay ahead.

"Hey! I see something, floating in the water!" A voice called.

"Yeah, I see it!" Another voice agreed. The voices came from a large group of shipwrecked Toads. "OVER THERE! SAVE US!"

"What're we gonna do?" Abbie asked. "There isn't enough room in here!"

"Red, look back there." Paul directed. "Those warp pipes seem to lead to switches. If you hit those, maybe we can create an escape route for the Toads."

"It's worth an attempt, I guess." Red shrugged. He flew to the first pipe, which sent him to the first switch. He pressed it, which activated a few barrels that created a path to the boat. He hit the second switch, which activated a few more barrels that created a path that led further into the cave.

"Hey!" A Toad realized. "We can cross now! Let's move!" As the Toads hopped along the trail, Frankie and Francesca also hopped along, too!

"What are they doing here?" Aimee asked.

"Remember?" Gyanna pointed out. "Don Pianta told them off."

"We don't have time to worry about them." Red reminded. "They'll be safe with the Toads."

"Wonder if they're looking for the treasure!" Robbie thought. "We should follow them."

"Good idea, Robbie." Red agreed. "Let's try to catch up."

* * *

"Look at the size of that ship!" Abbie realized. "It's huge!"

"That must be where the treasure lies!" Aimee figured. "We'd better head in there!"

Red heard footsteps in the distance. He turned, drawing his hammer. "Who walks here?"

"BUH-whoa!" Four-Eyes walked out. "Scared? Sorry about that. Hey, the Crystal Star must be inside that ship, and Cortez must be there, too. You know what? You guys can probably take him, eh? I'm sure you can…"

"Whatever…" Red batted an eyebrow. "Let's head in there, team. Be ready for anything and everything." Red opened the door to enter the ship. Strangely, there were no ominous ghost cries warning them of imminent doom.

"Hey, Fred?" Erick asked. "How come we haven't heard any warnings since we entered the Grotto?"

"I noticed the same thing." Bobbery agreed. "Well, all our answers are behind this door!"

"You're right." Red opened the door, to the captain's room. It was picked clean! There was a cage in the middle of the room with a cage, and a large skull imprisoned.

"Amigo!" He realized. "Bobbery!"

"Cortez?" Bobbery realized. "What happened? Where's all of your treasure?"

"Some guy came in here, amigo!" Cortez explained. "He took the Sapphire Star, all of the treasure and locked me up in here!"

"Who could do that?" Bobbery asked.

"He put up a great fight." Cortez explained. "He interpreted my every move. His name was…WILL!"

"WILL!" Red realized.

"You called?" Will strolled in. He was glowing blue, and held the Sapphire Star. "I can understand the X-Nauts wanting these things! They contain all the power I needed to save my life. And, on top of that, I got all this sweet treasure! Ha HA! Grodus will be proud of me." He whistled. "CRUMP!"

Four-Eyes ran in. "Yeah, Will?" He turned to the Inklings. "Oh. Well, you guys had to eventually figure out who I was!" He ripped his mask off. "And with that…POW! I'm HERE!"

"CRUMP!" Erick realized.

"Who is this bloke?" Cortez asked.

"That is Lord Crump, Cortez." Red snarled. "Grodus, leader of the X-Nauts bound for world domination, that's his boss."

"ENOUGH!" Will ordered. "Crump! Is all the treasure on the X-Ship?"

"You got it!" Crump nodded. "Grodus awaits the Sapphire Star, Will! We need to POW! Go!"

"You're right." Will began to walk out. "By the way, it was me who set up those traps to catch you on the way here. Crump! Let's move. Send my regards to your soon-to-be-dead campmates. And your Inklings." Will saluted the X-Naut salute. "Let's book it, Crump!" He sprinted out.

"NO!" Red sprinted after him. "After him!"

"Just a minute." Bobbery asked. He blew Cortez' cage to bits.

"Thanks, amigo!" Cortez thanked. "Now I can move!" Cortez dashed to join Red, forming a long skeleton with swords and arrows behind him. In an instant, he had caught up to Red. "Hop on, amigo!"

"Thanks!" Red jumped onto the lighting-quick Cortez. Will was running incredibly fast, probably because of the power of the Sapphire Star. As they exited the boat, Will and Crump had already returned to the X-Ship.

"Too slow, chumps!" Crump laughed. "Buh! Buh-huh-huh!"

"No!" Red jumped off Cortez, and ran into the previous room.

"What happened?" A Toad asked. "What's going on?"

"The X-Nauts have the Sapphire Star!" Paul told him. "We have to follow them!"

"But they just ran past!" Another Toad explained. "The boat is gone!"

"There's a crack in the wall over here!" Gyanna called.

"Bobbery!" Red ordered.

"Got it, lad!" Bobbery hurled himself into the wall, blowing it to bits. Red, the Inklings and Toads all ran outside, back to the beach they had washed up on. Crump's boat was seen in the distance.

"How can we get out there?" Abbie tossed her arms into the air.

"Red!" Flavio and the crew ran up to them. "What was that big bang?"

"The X-Nauts have the Crystal Stars and all the treasure!" Robbie explained. "That's their ship out there, fleeing!"

"How can we get out there?" Pa-Patch asked. "They'll be gone soon!"

"No, they won't!" Cortez cried. He sailed up in a large boat, painted black. The words 'Black Skull' were painted on the side. "Hop in, everyone! We'll chase all of the scallywags down!"

"Inklings! Load the packed goods up!" Red instructed. "We're going after them!"


	19. Chapter V: Volcanic Venture

BOOM! BOOM! The sounds of cannon fire from the Black Skull echoed across the empty ocean. They could easily be lost in the dark waters of the night.

"Faster, amigo!" Cortez instructed Bobbery. "We mustn't let them escape with the treasure!"

"Aye-aye, old friend!" Bobbery nodded. "Pa-Patch! How are they looking?"

"They're still moving quite quickly." Pa-Patch reported.

"Wait!" Rob-omb poked his head into the binoculars. "They're turning! Right, it looks like."

"Bobbery!" Cortez ordered. "Starboard turn!"

"Yes, Cortez!" Bobbery nodded. The ship changed course.

"Wait!" Rob yelled. "They're pulling up to an island! They look like they're unloading! Yeah, I see the treasure coming off the boat! They're taking it into a large mountain. And there seems to be ships hovering overtop!"

"X-Nauts!" Red realized. "They're preparing to send the treasure and Sapphire Star to Grodus!"

"We can't let them do that, Red!" Aimee reminded. "We have to get there, quick!"

"Aimee's right." Flavio agreed. "Cortez! We need more speed!"

"Well, what can I do about it?" Cortez asked. "We're packed, here! We just need someone to distract them so we can safely land."

"I'll do it." Red nodded. "It's our only chance." He jumped to the front of the boat. "Shied, extra large!" He activated a shield.

"Fred!" Erick called. "Good luck!" Red nodded, and then surfed out to the island.

* * *

"Look at this treasure, Phun!" Crump laughed.

"Grodus will be pleased." Dr. Phun nodded. "Octowser, Will. Let us head inside and help with loading up the treasure." They nodded, and the four headed inside.

"Watch out for the Red Yoshi, X-Naut," Crump ordered. "He's bound to pull something." The X-Naut nodded, and dozed off. Red surfed onto the shore.

' _I need to draw their attention.'_ Red remembered. "Hey! Over here!" The X-Nauts all spotted him, began to yell to their cohorts and gave chase. 'Perfect!' Red spotted the ship. _'They can pull up safely now.'_ Red ran into the mountain.

Meanwhile, the Black Skull had safely landed on the beach. The Toads began to quickly unload. "Go!" Cortez ordered. "We need to get off quickly. Robbie, cover fire, amigo!"

"No problem, Ma'an!" Robbie spun his blaster, before firing three shots at some approaching X-Nauts. Erick and Gyanna, who cleared a trail into the mountain, soon joined him.

"They've cleared a path to the mountain!" Bobbery realized. "Cortez, we must make our move!"

"Agreed." Cortez took the lead. "Everyone, behind me! I'll show these scallywags a fight!" Cortez activated a bone sword form the sand, catching the X-Naut guards off guard.

"We can't let them in!" An X-Naut in a black uniform ordered. "Form a wall!"

"We've been cut off!" Paul raised his roller. "I can clear a path."

"No." Cortez moved to the front of the group.

"He's right." Bobbery agreed. "Get the team into the mountain. We can't lose Red."

"Get ready to move, amigos." Cortez ordered. His skeletal head floated forward. A bone from behind his head tunneled into the sand. His eyes glowed blue, before he summoned a large number of large bones from the sandy beach. A number of them created a clear trail to inside the mountain. The rest of the bones impaled some X-Nauts.

"My turn!" Bobbery smiled. He pulled a whistle out. He blew into it, and activated a few mini Bob-ombs. Pa-Patch and Rob-omb also got into it. "The Bomb Squad will handle these blokes!"

Paul nodded. "Everyone, quickly! Into the mountain, we've got to stop those X-Naut ships from leaving with the treasure!" The group charged forward behind Paul, who rolled a trail quickly. Upon entering, they realized a dark detail: The mountain was actually an active volcano!

* * *

Red walked through the volcano, taking notice to the abnormally high temperatures. He reached a large room with an opening to the sky. He looked to his left and right, and all he saw was lava surrounding the large rocky platform. In the centre of the platform, he saw what looked like a large beacon. "Welcome, Red." Dr. Phun spoke into his microphone. Octowser stood to his left, while the powered-up Will stood to his right. "Welcome to your demise. It ends here, Red. Turn back, while you can still breathe." Red turned around. A large digger had sealed the exit to the room with a massive chunk of debris. "Your death."

Red smiled a cocky grin. "So this is how it goes down, eh?" He glanced at the Sapphire Star. "I did get close, huh? Gave you guys a run for your money!" He chucked, drawing his hammer. "You know, I'm not gonna go down easy, right?"

"We expected this." Octowser growled, amused. "Want me to finish him before he even starts, boss?" Octowser barred his claws, ready to take Red on.

"Do as you wish." Dr. Phun dismissed. "I am merely waiting for our transport. Finish him. Spill his blood on this mountain!"

Octowser dashed forward. Red was ready. As he made contact, Red felt himself be moved back. This battle had already started in the same fashion as the first. Red tried to hold him off, until he realized he was slipping into the lava! "Shield, small!" Red flung a small shield into the face of Octowser. Octowser blinked and stepped back. Red was gone by the time he opened his eyes. _'Ha! Worked perfectly.'_ Red was flying through the air, cloaked. He drew his hammer, and dive-bombed for the confused Octowser. He laid a hammer blow on the Octokoopa, catching him completely off guard.

"GRAHH!" Octowser shrieked. "I know you're there, Red Yoshi!" He brought out an Echolocator. He activated it, and Red began to fly as fast as he could to avoid being caught by it.

' _I'll take the fight to Octowser!'_ Red planned. He flew to attack Octowser, but he was ready with a Point Sensor. He broke it at his feet, locating Red with ease. He activated an OctoClaw, and began to block Red's hammer strikes.

"Got you now!" Octowser laughed, as he slashed with his large OctoClaws. Red was on the ropes.

'I have to fight him off!' Red thought to himself. _'That's it! My spear point!'_ He drove it between Octowser's large claws and gave him a jab.

"GRR!" Octowser grunted. "How dare you-" Red had already landed a Piercing Smash to his head, ending the fight.

Red emerged from the shadows. "That the best you got?" He pointed at Will, "You're next!"

"Will, stand back." Dr. Phun stepped forward. "I've been wanting a piece of you for a long time now."

"Ah, the witch doctor." Red retorted. He repositioned his hammer, ready to charge. Just before he was about to dash forward, the large debris blocking the entrance was exploded. The Inklings and the crew burst in.

"Red!" Aimee ran up. As she ran, Octowser grabbed her leg, tripping her and trapping her in his grip. Octowser rose to his feet, and threw her at the lava.

"Oh, CRAP!" Red flew over to catch her. "Too far! Shield, extra large!" He flung a shield that caught Aimee safely. "You okay?"

"I am now!" Aimee sighed. "I was about to be barbecued squid!" She looked behind Red. "Will! He's making a run for it with the Sapphire Star!"

"Uh-oh." Red dropped Aimee off by the group, and ran to pursue Will.

"Where's he going?" Dr. Phun asked.

"Will can handle him." Octowser shrugged. "We've got some more party guests, though!"

"We can handle these clowns." Erick quickly interjected. "Right, team?"

"Aye, amigo!" Cortez declared. "Let's show these guys what they get from messing with Keelhaul Key!"

"Smashing idea, lad!" Bobbery agreed. "Let's show these guys Red isn't only one they have to watch out for!"

* * *

Red ran through multiple hallways the X-Nauts had tunneled through the volcano. He ran up a long, cramped staircase to a large landing dock. It was fairly large with a relatively low ceiling. The sky in front of him was blinding. Will was standing on the edge. "Like all of this, Red?"

Red approached him. "What are you talking about?"

"All this?" Will continued, his back facing Red, head facing the sky. "This conflict? This fighting?" He paused. "Remind you of anything?"

"If you want info, I'll provide you." Red kept walking. "This reminds me of the war you and your Octogoons waged on Inkopolis for your sick ambitions."

"Is that so?" Will responded, simply. "What I remember was a city on the verge of falling to the Octarians was taken back by an Inkling with an unquenchable thirst for violence. That's right. You." He faced Red. He stared at him, before turning away. "Ever think about us, Red? The Octarians?"

"You're not even one of them, you traitor!" Red's pace quickened.

"They need a home, Red." Will explained. "If you hear their story, you want to help them."

"But Inkopolis is the Inklings home!" Red urged. "There is a lot more land on this plan for them, Will! But us Inklings? We got to Inkopolis first. That's ours."

"You're so blind." Will dismissed. "The issue isn't Inkopolis. It's not even us. It's the future of two of the most dominant races in our planet's history. Only one can stand." Will turned to Red. "Let's see which of the two sides will survive this first battle. The tyrannous Inkling or the star-powered Octoling." He challenged. He turned to face Red, who had disappeared. "Mm." He smiled. "You're crafty, Red." Will commented. "But so predictable." He launched an Echolocator, finding Red's location. "There you are!" He fired a burst of Octo-Ink at Red, causing him to emerge from the shadows.

"That's what you want." Red figured. "Fine." He drew his Inkbrush. "May the finest win." The two ran forward, to meet in battle. Will formed a sapphire blue sword through the power of the Crystal Star. Red activated his hammer to counter his sword. The two weapons collided with a large boom. The recoil sent them both flying back, forcing them to take a more balanced stance. Will split his sword into two blades.

"This is pointless." Will dashed forward. He landed a slash on the back of Red's leg, causing him to bleed inky red blood. Red cringed, biting down to avoid screaming out. He glanced at Will, who was approaching him. Red swung his spiky chain at Will, tripping him up. He planted a Suction Bomb on him, and pushed him away. The explosive force sent Will into a wall, forcing him to drop the Sapphire Star. Red walked up, and picked it up.

"There we go." Red dismissed. "Game, set, match." He proceeded to the staircase to leave. He did not notice Will stand up in the distance. Will, through the power he had left, appeared in front of Red. As soon as this happened, Red felt excruciating pain in his legs, back, right arm and head. In an instant, Red was on the ground.

"You're right, Red." Will agreed, reclaiming the Sapphire Star. "Your game is set. Octolings are up one, while the Inklings have lost their most powerful member." He planted an Ink Mine beside Red, and proceeded to the sky to leave. "This was fun, while it lasted." A powerful shot of Ink flew past his head and hit his arm, causing him to casually drop the Sapphire Star.

"You will go no further!" Aimee yelled from where Red lay. "You aren't leaving unless you kill me!"

"Is that a challenge?" Will asked. He dashed forward, aiming to end Aimee. Aimee shoved Red aside the last second, and the Ink Mine exploded on both of them. Red woke up from the loud bang of ink, and spotted both of them, wiped out on the floor.

"Aimee!" Red ran over to Aimee to check her over. "Are you okay?"

Aimee coughed out some inky red blood. "I'm good." She grabbed onto to Red to climb to her feet, "My leg hurts a bit, though."

"Here." Red picked her up. "I can manage this." He spotted a note where an imprint of Will in ink lay. "You can take this Sapphire Star, Red. Grodus will have all of them, eventually. We will break the Thousand-Year Door and the world will be ours. Inklings will cease to exist in our world. Good luck, Red. More pain than ever is coming for you."

"Oh, my." Aimee commented. "We're in trouble."

* * *

"I still can't believe we got all of the treasure back!" Harr T. repeated.

"Well, I believe it, that's for sure!" Pa-Patch walked off the Black Skull into the rainy Rogueport. "Now, this is how it feels to be POOF! Rich!"

"At least it's only raining here now." Abbie covered her head. "Red, we'd better head to the Thousand-Year Door, there's no telling what those X-Nauts are up to now!"

"Abbie's right." Red agreed. "Cortez, thanks for lending us your ship to chase those X-Nauts."

"No problem, amigo!" Cortez responded. "If you ever need a boat, Bobbery and I will be here!" Red turned to Bobbery.

"That's right, lad!" Bobbery agreed. "I've returned to the sea. I'll be sailing until I go boom for the last time!"

"That's great to hear." Red nodded. "If we need a boat we'll come to find you guys." He turned to the team. "C'mon, gang! We're two Crystal Stars away from defeating the X-Nauts!"

* * *

 _ **After reclaiming the Sapphire Star from Will and the X-Nauts, Red and the team returned to Rogueport with the sailors. They are headed for the Thousand-Year Door, where only two more Crystal Stars are out thee! Can Red and the Inklings claim them before the X-Nauts?**_


	20. Interlude II: Fighting From The Inside

Grodus stared out the large window of the Crystal Palace he and his X-Nauts had annexed from the Crystal King's government. It was an icy blizzard, with next to visibility. "Sir Grodus?" An Octoling and an X-Naut walked in. "Lord Crump and the Octarians have an update for you."

"Yes." Grodus nodded. He continued to stare out the window, as if he was pondering his decisions and motives. He grabbed his staff, and knocked over a statue in the room, shattering it. "Yes. Get it up for me." Grodus proceeded to the throne room, where he had it set up like his room in the X-Naut Fortress. He sat down on the throne of the Crystal King. "Let's see it."

Lord Crump appeared on the large screen. Grodus read the report he and the Octarians had filed. "Crump, this is sickening." He issued. "Your objective was simple, and yet you and the Octarians equal to at least fifteen of you power-wise still manage to yield the Sapphire Star to the Red Yoshi!"

"I'm sorry, boss!" Lord Crump justified. "It's just…we thought we had them beat and…"

"I'll handle this." Crump walked off the screen. Will walked into view. "Hail, Sir Grodus."

"Will." Grodus was amused. "Pleasure to see you. What was it you wanted to add?"

"This is my fault, Sir Grodus." Will convinced. "I thought I had put an end to the Red Yoshi, and then one of his lackeys distracted me long enough for me to conceive the Sapphire Star. My apologies."

Grodus was unamused. "Will, this is troubling. If the Red Yoshi manages to collect the next Crystal Star, the map will lead him right to us. We must not let that happen. Tell Dr. Phun and Octowser to cancel all plans to pursue the Red Yoshi and set up a base at these coordinates." He motioned for an X-Naut to send out the coordinates.

Will glanced at the device that showed him the coordinates. "Understood."

"Let me speak to Crump." Grodus ordered. Will moved out of the way, and Crump awaited his order. "Lord Crump, stand by for my next order. Think of it as your last chance. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Crump nodded. The screen shut off.

"You! X-Naut 2075!" Grodus called. "Send an order to HQ. The Shadow Sirens are to attack Red and his friends. They cannot fail."

"But, sir?" The X-Naut asked. "Wasn't that 2073 and 2074's designation?"

"They are spending some time…away." Grodus answered. "We have one star, while Red has five. Measures must be taken."

* * *

The roads of Crystal City were bustling as they always were on a Friday afternoon. The streets were packed with vendors, selling all sorts of goods you'd have to travel a long distance to buy. Near a vendor who sold mangoes imported from Keelhaul Key, there was a heavy banging heard from a window below street level.

"ARRGH!" Crysto was hitting the window as hard as he could. He and Crysycle had been imprisoned for treason, and stripped of their X-Naut uniforms. Chained to each of them were Callie and Marie, the Squid Sisters. "It's not budging!"

"It won't budge, Crysto." Crysycle sat on a wood bench, depressed. "We're stuck in here, no one can hear us."

"It's cold in here." Callie shivered. "They can't even put a fireplace down here or something?"

"Prisoners really suffer down here." Crysycle explained. "It's the cold that will kill you first. It is designed to kill off intruders to Crystal Valley, the Crystal people can survive the cold without getting frostbitten."

"But we have to get out!" Marie complained. "We have to notify Red what's happened!"

"How can we do that?" Callie asked. "TEC is back at HQ!"

"We need to figure something out." Crysto pounded the window one more time. "We need a way out of here. Check the walls!"

"Gotcha!" Crysycle ran a window on the opposite side of the room.

"OW!" Marie yelped. Crysycle realized they'd been chained together.

"Oh, gee!" Crysycle helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'll manage." Marie explained. "That's the first rush of heat I've had since we've been here."

"Hey, Marie?" Callie asked. "If there's a window on our side of the room, how can there another window on your side of the room?"

"Yeah!" Crysto agreed. "That one must be a fake! Yeah! I remember that this cell was notorious for the fake window!" Crysycle pulled the window towards him, and it collapsed, revealing an empty wall. A wall to the left of him collapsed, revealing a hidden fireplace.

"Jackpot!" Marie and Callie ran over to the fire. "Gosh, heat feels good!"

"But there has to be a way out!" Crysto thought. "If this is the cell with the hidden fireplace, it has to have the secret exit!" He snapped his fingers. "Of course! The fireplace!" He ran over, and pressed down on a candle on the mantle. The fireplace rumbled, the fire was put out, revealing an underground tunnel. "This is our way out. Let's move!"

* * *

The prisoners travelled down the cramped tunnel. They could here a large volume of footsteps above their heads, meaning they had to be under the streets. "This way." Crysycle directed. "This will take us to the 5th Street Café's storehouse." They popped out of the shaft, free from the cell.

"TEC!" Callie realized what she saw when they emerged from the tunnel. TEC had been installed in the least suspecting place in the Crystal City. "Is that you, TEC?"

"Yes, it is I." TEC agreed. "Good to see that you folks were able to escape. I hate to interrupt your freedom, but I need you to run out and gather some information for me. I require a data disk from Sir Grodus' room in the Crystal Palace."

"Is this because you just got reinstalled here and you are missing information from the move?" Marie asked.

"In addition to that." TEC clarified. "There are computers both here and in X-Naut HQ that I am not linked to, and anything I am not linked to, I do not hold in my database. In short, Sir Grodus has information that I do not have."

"That seems easy enough." Crysto figured. "We need our uniforms?"

"Not this time." TEC informed. "As you and Crysycle know, no one is permitted access into Sir Grodus' room. Follow my instructions and you will be fine." He printed off a paper with directions on them.

"Wow. That's a lot of directions." Crysycle admitted. "We can get there, we know our way around this city." He motioned for them to head out. "But first, we need to check in with someone of high authority."

* * *

The group walked upstairs, into the 5th Street Café. At a table in the corner sat the Crystal King. "Jackpot." Crysto approached him. "Hail, Crystal King!"

"Who are you?" He asked, as he stopped drinking his Koopa Tea. "Grodus has claimed leadership over the Crystal Valley. I am no king!"

"Your father will always be our king!" Crysto spoke up. "Grodus killed him, and took us away as his slaves!"

The Crystal King dropped his tea, splashing it all over the table. "Crysto and Crysycle?" He figured. "I haven't seen you guys since you were only eight! You were kidnapped by Grodus, correct?"

"Yes, and we come with an urgent task." Crysycle continued. "The X-Nauts have a master computer that they keep all their information on. Our friends, the Squid Sisters befriended the mechanical ally and keep them safe from the X-Nauts. We need to get into the Crystal Palace and get the data disk from his room. We require Protectors uniforms to get into the palace, though."

"Yes, the Protectors HQ is near the airfield." The Crystal King recalled. "Come! We must go there now!"

* * *

"I think we're all ready to go." Crysto had changed into his Protectors uniform. "Wow, these have a lot more pockets than before!"

"How do we look?" Callie asked. Her and Marie had their hair dyed faded pink to make them look like Crystal people, and were no longer chained up.

"You look like pure Crystalline!" The Crystal King nodded. "We should head off, now." He waved for a wagon. The driver pulled over.

"Where to, your highness?"

"Crystal Palace, son!" The Crystal King slipped a few coins. "Swiftly!"

* * *

"Well, we're here." Crysto exited the wagon. "Let's hope this goes well. You guys ready?"

"Yeah!" Callie and Marie cheered. "Let's do this!" The group marched up the stairs to the doors of the palace.

"Halt!" Two X-Nauts guarded the door. "State your business."

"State my business?" The Crystal King huffed. "I am the Third Crystal King, ruler of Crystal Valley! Sir Grodus may be in charge, but no one speaks for the people better than I!" The X-Nauts shrugged, and opened the door. Grodus happened to be strolling through the main atrium.

"Well, who do we have here?" Grodus approached The Crystal King. "The Crystal King and some of the Protectors of Crystal Valley. What brings you here?"

"I am here to voice the opinions of the people!" The Crystal King explained. He motioned for the Protectors to move.

"Where are they going?" Grodus asked, angrily.

"Monthly security check." The Crystal King responded. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

"Let's see…" Crysycle paused. "We need to head to the basement. TEC says the lab should be down there." The crew proceeded into the basement, and entered a small lab. "We need to mix a few potions to make ourselves invisible."

"I found some potions!" Marie called. "How do we mix them?"

"We put them in order into the large machine back there." Crysto read. "When we are ready to mix them, we press the big red button on the left. Here's the order." The crew read the order, and placed the potions in that order. "Let's give a try." Callie pressed the big red button, and the potions began to mix. Four beakers emerged from a machine to the left, and the potions mixed.

"Says here that we must drink all of the contents." Crysycle read. "Well, bottom's up!" The crew chugged the potion, and they all became invisible.

"Callie!" Marie yelled. "We're invisible! Where are you?"

"I'm right beside you!" Callie joked.

"Wherever you guys are, follow this trail of leftover potion." Crysto called as they exited the lab. "Grodus' room is near the top of the tower. We keep going up the stairs." The invisible team began their long climb up the stairs, until they reached a room long hallway, with a red Yux guarding a door.

"Hey, buddy." Crysycle instructed. "We need in there."

"UH?" The Red Yux asked. "Where are you?"

"It's me." The invisible figure held up a paper. "The code phrase is 'the wet dog sighs in the dry fire.'"

"Oh, you guys!" The Red Yux realized. "TEC told me to meet you guys here. Shall we?"

"Yeah, lets." Crysto agreed. The Red Yux opened the door.

"We're in." The Red Yux inputted another code, locking the door behind him. "Wherever you are, find the disk!"

"Found it!" Callie exclaimed. "Now what?"

"Connect the computer to the network." Crysycle read.

"I'll do that!" Marie exclaimed. "There! It's online! We should get moving now."

"Mission accomplished." Crysto ripped up the paper. "Let's get back to the Crystal King."

* * *

"There! We're all back!" Crysycle announced as the potion wore off in the lab.

"There were four of you?" The Red Yux realized. "I guessed five."

"We'd better go see TEC now." Crysycle figured. "You coming?"

"Me?" The Red Yux asked. "Well I'm off duty now, so yeah! I guess I can come. It'll help that an X-Naut is escorting you guys out of the palace."

"Good." Crysto nodded. They returned to the atrium, to find the Crystal King still talking to Grodus. "We're all set. Everything is secure."

"Excellent." The Crystal King confirmed. "Sorry to occupy your time, Grodus. We shall be taking our leave."

"Just a minute!" Grodus ordered. "You! X-Yux 7! Accompany The Crystal King out of the palace, please."

"Gladly." The Red Yux nodded. "Let's move it, King!"

* * *

"TEC!" Marie announced. "We're back!"

"Yes, I can see." TEC agreed. "This must be the Crystal King. Nice to meet you, sir, I am TEC-XXX, the X-Naut main computer."

"Nice to meet you?" The Crystal King asked. "When are you tyrants pulling out of my city?"

"We shall know soon." TEC explained. "X-Yux 7, good to see you. Thanks for the assist."

"No prob, TEC." X nodded. "It wasn't a bother. Now, let's see what's on that disk!"

"Indeed." TEC agreed. "Most is still encrypted, but I can deliver the non-encrypted. As of a few minutes ago, Sir Grodus issued that all security sweeps be terminated. Also, he has ordered that all of the Protectors will work in cooperation with the X-Nauts. In other words, the military of Crystal Valley is now controlled by the X-Nauts."

"He can't do that!" The Crystal King realized. "Come, X! I need a trip to the palace!"

"Please, Crystallpher." TEC stopped. "If Grodus finds out that you know about this secret report, your people will spill their blood."

"Err." The Crystal King grunted. "I will not have my people slaughtered for this. You have my word." He turned to X. "Come, I need another tea. Let us head upstairs."

"Yeah." X nodded. "See you, TEC."

"Yes." TEC agreed. "Squid Sisters, you may use the communicator now."

"Sure." Callie began to type. "Dear, Red. We've got some good news! We have been moved to Crystal City, which sounds bad. However, we have met allies here who have helped us obtain information from the X-Nauts. TEC the computer cooperating with us is helping us analyze tha data and will soon know the depths of the X-Naut mission. We'll contact once we know more! – Squid Sisters."

"Good, it's sent." TEC informed. "You should get some rest."

"We will." Marie nodded. "Good night, TEC!"


End file.
